Little Dragon
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Before he joined the Lyran Striking Tigers, Chen Yeung was a promising warrior of the Capellan Confederation. He started his career as an exciteable youth... but the realities of war will change him forever.
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**A/N: **After playing MechWarrior Online for a while, I decided to make a new BattleTech story. A lot of stories here seem to focus on Davions and mercenaries, so this time we will explore the Inner Sphere from a new viewpoint: the Capellans.

This story will also contain a number of fanon elements in it, the first of which is Zhijong City on the world Capella.

**PART I: The Student**

**Chapter 1**

_**Suburbs, Zhijong City, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**May 15, 3029**_

Eighteen-year-old Chen Yeung hadn't felt very tired when he went to bed the night before, and now, on the morning of the biggest day of his life, he was positively wired. He sprang out of his bed in the dark, flicking on his bedside lamp and squinting at the wall-mounted analog clock: 6:11 AM. Normally he'd never get up this early so soon after graduating high school, but he was on a mission. So to speak.

"Morning, Mother," Chen said happily five minutes later, fully dressed and lugging a heavy duffel bag with him into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Mrs. Yeung looked up from her coffee and newspaper in surprise. "Chen! You're up even earlier than you said you would be. The shuttle bus to the Capella War College doesn't arrive until seven sharp." There was a slight note of disapproval in her voice, but Chen wasn't dissuaded.

"Couldn't sleep. Big day," Chen offered, opening cupboards at random. "And I'll get my own breakfast. Don't worry about it. Maybe I'll have eggs and toast with some orange juice and fruit. Need to maximize nutrition for my upcoming duties." He was talking a mile a minute, the excited Chinese youth fumbling with everything he touched.

With a sigh, Mrs. Yeung folded up her newspaper. "Chen, I am excited about this for you, but I'm still a little concerned. You've hardly given _any _thought to the local universities. Your grades were good enough to get into at least half of them, and there are promising career fields here on Capella."

Chen slowed down a second before responding. His mother and father had moved here from a remote world near the Taurian Concordat, looking for a new life here. Until he died from a stress-related heart attack, Chen's father had worked at a nearby company and told Chen that he could become anything he wanted. He had already applied to the War College and been accepted. Going to the Capella War College to become a Mechwarrior carried its risks, but the urban doldrums was no place for Chen!

"I know that my friend talked me into this, but I was toying with the idea anyway. I just needed a second opinion, that's all," Chen said a little defensively. Many had accused him of being a bit of a tool, doing things just because others did them. Even his younger brother Tai and younger sister Wen had teased him about his easygoing and malleable nature from time to time, but now Chen had never felt more self-determined about anything. He had a future in the Capellan Confederation Armed Forces. He just knew it.

Mrs. Yeung took a sip of coffee and nodded slightly, giving her eldest child a caring look. "If you do this with conviction and pride, Chen, then you have your mother's blessing. Just please... don't do anything you'll regret."

Chen hesitated for a second, then smiled. "Thanks, Mother, but I won't screw this up. You'll see."

*o*o*o*o*

The College shuttle was only ten minutes away when Chen finished his preparations. He quietly opened the doors to his slumbering brother's room and sister's other room, whispering fond farewells to them both. When the would see him next, he'd be a proper man, not just a kid with a diploma. Then, with a fond good-bye to his mother, Chen stepped out the front door and across his dawn-lit front lawn. Everything seemed normal so far: his mother's blue sedan was parked in the driveway, the dogwood tree in the front yard was blossoming, and a beat-up pickup truck rumbled down the street. His mind bubbling with excitement, Chen set down his heavy duffel bag and stood at the lawn's corner.

Right on time, a sleek red shuttle bus with the Capella War College logo on it motored its way down the street and halted right before Chen, its door swinging open to reveal an overweight driver in a white uniform. "Chen Yeung?" the driver asked curtly.

"That's me," Chen said brightly, but the driver merely grunted and jerked his head to indicate the bus's seats. So, Chen picked up his heavy bag and climbed aboard, squeezing through the narrow bus aisle past other boys and girls roughly his age. Most simply ignored him, but one kid Chen's age waved a hand and called him over, pointing at the empty aisle seat next to him.

"Glad you made it, man," greeted Han, Chen's high school friend. Unlike the lean Chen, Han was built like a boxer and in fact had been on the boxing team at their old high school. Other martial arts had been offered, but Han enjoyed the direct, brutal Western style of boxing. Chen, meanwhile, preferred to watch such things on TV.

"Wasn't too hard," Chen grinned as the bus door shut and the vehicle rumbled into motion. He stuffed his duffel bag into the overhead storage rack and sank into the padded seat next to his friend.

"Is your mom still mad that you're going to the War College?" Han asked curiously as the bus rounded a corner, squeezing past a passing car.

Chen shrugged. "She's not _mad_. Just wanted to make sure that this is really what I want."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah. This time, I'm doing what _I _want. This is all me," Chen said doggedly, then relented. "Well... you too."

Han gave Chen a light punch on the arm. "Darn right. We're a team, you and me. We'll do great."

Chen nodded. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 2**

_**Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**May 15, 3029**_

The minute the red War College shuttle bus parked at the campus's front grounds, Chen and Han found themselves quickly herded out of the bus and onto the open asphalt parking lot. Chen didn't appreciate having to lug his heavy duffel bag while getting jostled by everyone else, but once he stepped outside the view changed his mind.

The front grounds of the War College stretched as far as Chen could see. A ten-foot-high brick wall seemed to encircle the entire campus, and the massive iron front gates were no less impressive. Up ahead loomed the biggest building Chen could see: a ten-story structure shaped like a tuna can with a domed roof dotted with antennae. Hundreds of square windows glowed on the dark steel walls, and from here Chen could see hundreds of uniformed people and small vehicles driving to and from the building.

A number of smaller lecture halls and training centers took up the rest of the campus, all connected with stone-paved pathways. Blossom trees, ponds, and flower beds gave the Capella War College an undeniable beauty.

"What a gorgeous place," Chen mentioned to Han as the last of the teenagers piled out of the red bus. "It's almost like a park!"

"I can't even see the other side of campus," Han added with awe as he scanned the surroundings with a hand shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. "How big is this place?"

Before Chen could respond, a man clad in a dark green uniform and a captain's hat marched quickly toward the group of young adults. "Attention recruits!" the man barked. "Form two lines! Let's go, let's go!"

Jolted by the strength of the man's voice, Chen hustled to join on of the two lines, right behind a huge young man and ahead of a shorter girl. He swallowed with mingled excitement and anxiety. He already felt like part of a larger whole, standing in formation like this.

"Turn to face me! Ninety degrees to your left!" the uniformed man instructed. The recruits complied, but their timing was off and the officer didn't fail to notice. "You kids are slouching off! Move with pride and unison. You are the hope of the Capellan Confederation!" the man told them. "Turn back and try it again! Don't disappoint me a second time."

_Wow, what a hardass, _Chen realized, turning back with everyone else. This man was definitely a drill instructor.

The two rows of kids snapped back to face the officer in unison this time. "That's a little better. There might be hope for you dull apes after all," the officer commented, then clasped his hands behind his back. "I am Sergeant Zheng of the Capella War College. For the next four years, my peers and I will break you worms down and make you into the warriors that our nation needs. You heard me: I've got a free pass to make your life hell if it means I can make a decent warrior out of each and every one of you. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Chen shouted with the others.

Sergeant Zheng laughed without humor. "What was that? Shout like you have a pair!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Officer Zheng nodded. "Good enough, recruits. Now follow me. From this moment onwards this campus will be your home and your fellow recruits will become your brothers and sisters." He stalked off toward the biggest building and the recruits marched behind him at once. Chen swallowed again, this time entirely out of anxiety. He could hear the red bus driving away and the outside world beyond the brick wall suddenly felt very far away.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Physical training center, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation,**_

_**May 30, 3029**_

In two weeks Chen managed to do two things: stay out of trouble and learn the name and location of each major building at the War College. The central, biggest building was the College Center, home of the administrative staff, the simulator rooms, equipment storage, and several general lecture halls. There were four recruit barracks behind the College Center and another lecture hall beyond that. Right now, however, Chen and his fellows found themselves in the PT (physical training) center, home of fighting arenas and firearm shooting ranges.

"A Mechwarrior is a man or woman completely in tune with the spirit of a warrior," Officer Zheng explained to a long row of uniformed boys and girls. Chen, like the others, stood in the high-ceiling gymnasium clad in dark green pants, black boots, and a white T-shirt. "You are more than a meat bag controlling a Battlemech. You will learn discipline of the body and mind! You will learn and live by war philosophy old and new! You will take the utmost care of your mundane physical and mental needs!" He paced up and down the row of recruits, his eyes hard. "In short, you will spend every minute of your career honing yourself into the perfect soldier. That is what we expect at the Capella War College. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Chen boomed with the others. Everyone's voice echoed in the huge room, bouncing off the wooden floor and plaster walls.

Sergeant Zheng stopped as a number of physical trainers entered the gym and approached the students. "Today you will learn hand-to-hand combat with these physical trainers. Remember the basics that you have been reviewing for the past two weeks! Today you will put them to good use.

"Many consider these skills unnecessary for a Mechwarrior. The Capella War College thinks otherwise! Suppose you are marooned behind enemy lines with your 'mech destroyed? Or enemy agents infiltrate your barracks? Or if your side has gained 'mech superiority but needs extra men to take a bunker or other building? To be the perfect soldier you must learn all skills, however extraneous they may seem. We will start with warm-ups. Get down and give me fifty!"

Chen and the others dropped to the floor and began push-ups, rising and falling in unison. As he worked, Chen wondered what exactly Sergeant Zheng would have them do. He personally doubted that a Mechwarrior would need CQC skills, but then again, he wondered if the idea was to have physical precision and strength translate to such abilities in a Battlemech. A couch potato wouldn't be a "perfect soldier", after all.

"Now situps. Thirty reps," Zheng commanded. His arms already burning, Chen flopped over and began his sit-ups like the other recruits. For the past two weeks the physical training had reminded him that he wasn't exactly the athletic type. A few recruits down, Han was clearly having no trouble with this work, but Chen found himself aching quickly, and not for the first time.

Satisfied, Zheng gave his next command. "On your feet, recruits! Do you see these red squares on the floor? I will call your names and you will report to the squares for hand-to-hand training."

Ten red squares, four meters on each side, had been painted on the floor, marking dueling zones for the recruits. One at a time, Zheng called up recruits to the boxes while the rest stood at attention. As promised, ten burly physical trainers took up positions at the corners of the squares.

"Mei Hanfan, zone nine," Zheng stated, and a somewhat short but proud-looking girl walked to the appropriate red square. Chen watched her as she passed. Unlike most of the recruits here, she had a gentle and kind aura that complimented her slight frame. Her hair had been cut to only the regulated six inches long, but her small ponytail still hinted at feminine grace. She noticed Chen's gawking and smiled slightly as she passed. Chen liked that smile very much.

"Chen Yeung, zone ten," Zheng announced, and Chen walked over to the red square with his eyes now fixed on his opponent. Standing at the other side of the square was a bulky man with a gray T-shirt with the Chinese characters for "Physical training agent" printed in black against the lighter-colored fabric. Right away, Chen knew that this man could break him in half if he wanted.

"Basic training," Zheng called out. "Attempt to drive your opponent out of your square or knock him down! The trainers will fight back at an appropriate level."

Chen stared in horror at the man across from him. "Appropriate level" would simply mean that Chen would get squashed in two seconds instead of one! He tried to slow his mind down and recalled the maneuvers that he had been taught. The Capella War College taught a modified version of _Wing Chun _to its students, an ancient style emphasizing a relaxed, flexible body state. Chen had seen action movies before, but now he had to do this for real.

Zheng blew a whistle and twenty people sprang into motion. Chen immediately tuned out the other eighteen people and focused only on the powerful man before him. The trainer darted to the side and threw two quick punches at Chen's chest. At once Chen sprang to the side, but he winced as one of the trainer's meaty fists smashed into his right shoulder. The trainer had left himself open on his right flank, though, and Chen lashed out his knuckles for an easy strike to the temple.

Only the trainer hadn't really left himself exposed. The man's booted foot snapped up in a kick that sent Chen sprawling onto his back against the hard wood floor. "Don't let an opponent bait you so easily, whether in person or in a Battlemech, recruit," the man told him sternly. "On your feet."

Chen complied, aware of how much his body was already throbbing. Still, he took a deep breath and raised his fists for another round. This time he initiated the action and snapped out a quick left kick at the trainer's thigh. The trainer side-stepped the blow and swung his leg up for his own kick, throwing Chen off-balance. Acting fast, Chen squirmed out of the way and swung a vertical blow at the trainer's jaw.

The trainer battered Chen's fist aside and snapped out a rapid series of fists. Chen ducked and weaved as best he could, but he still felt the man's knuckles grazing him all over. Desperately blocking the latest blow, Chen scuttled to the side and swung his fist as hard as he could at the trainer's shoulder. His knuckles smashed into the target, shuddering the trainer's whole body slightly.

"You're overextended, recruit," the man warned, breaking away and pushing Chen back with a blow to the sternum. Despite all the work he had done, the trainer didn't seem tired at all, while Chen felt himself growing fatigued with every blow he delivered. The trainer was obviously holding back, but Chen found himself knocked down twice more and his whole body screamed with aches.

Zheng blew his whistle and everyone's matches halted. Near Chen's fighting zone, Mei and her trainer backed away and the trainer told her, "Impressive, recruit. You follow the fundamentals of _Wing Chun_: flexibility, softness, and aggression."

"Thank you, sir," Mei saluted. Her face and uniform were sweaty but she looked no less charming for it. "I took self-defense classes as a child and was taught some _Wing Chun_."

_Show-off, _Chen grumbled in his head until his own trainer addressed him. "Recruit Yeung, you missed the fundamentals of this style. Not only do you leave too many openings, your punches are wrong." He jabbed a fist through empty air. "Strike with your arm and body, not with your shoulder. This reduces hitting power somewhat, but conserves energy and a tense arm gives your opponent a chance to grapple you or counter your attack. Restraint, both here and in a 'mech cockpit, are essential. Do you understand?"

Chen saluted, trying not to flush from shame. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Get back in formation. And tomorrow, I expect a better performance. You have much to learn."

*o*o*o*o*

When the PT session concluded and the recruits made their way across campus toward the mess hall building for lunch, Chen found himself walking next to Mei Hanfan. He tried to ignore her, but she spoke up. "Don't feel too bad. I already have experience."

"Excuse me, Mei?" Chen raised his eyebrows.

"You seemed really let down after your sparring session, especially seeing me next to you."

Chen's jaw worked. "Are you bragging?"

"Well... kind of." Mei smiled. "I can't help it; I like to compete."

"I felt kind of weak with you over there showing that trainer how it's done." Chen tried to sound hurt, but he couldn't help a growing smile. He liked Mei's attitude.

"Don't forget that they were holding back. No way could I take that guy in an honest fight," Mei admitted lightly. "I have a lot to learn, just like everyone else. I look forward to it."

"Ugh." Chen rubbed his aching shoulder, then his aching ribs, then gave up because he had too many aches to bother with. "I don't really get it. How can practicing _Wing Chun _make me a better Mechwarrior? I thought that infantry men would get that training."

Mei shrugged. "You heard Sergeant Zhang: our training is supposed to unite all aspects of a warrior. Learning physical combat can make you a tougher, smarter, and more flexible Mechwarrior." She smiled. "According to the handbook. Have you been reading it?"

"Kind of."

Mei laughed. "Better step it up, recruit!"

"I'm Chen. Just Chen."

"Chen, the little dragon," Mei added.

Chen sputtered. "What?"

"You had guts, even if the trainer kinda clobbered you," Mei explained. "I like to nickname people."

As the recruits filed into the mess hall's air conditioned hallways, Chen couldn't help a chuckle. "Me, a little dragon? This coming from the girl who's 5'4 at best?"

"Hey! I'm 5'4 and half an inch," Mei retorted, pretending to be hurt. "Is that okay? Can I call you little dragon? Unless it sounds too condescending..."

Chen opened his mouth but closed it again, an idea popping into his head. "No, it's fine," he assured her. "It shows that I have defiant spirit."

Mei smiled again. "Nice. Well, I'll see you around, little dragon." She broke away from Chen and took a seat at a table across the mess hall, leaving Chen sitting between two guys he didn't know. As he and the others dug into lunch, Chen felt distinctly better about himself than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 3**

_**College Center, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**September 7, 3029**_

Chen's mind was still buzzing from his war philosophy lecture earlier that morning when he and Han shuffled into their next lecture. They were among the last of the students in there, so the both of them sank into seats near the back and craned their necks to look past the heads of their fellow recruits. From here, Chen could make out the words written on the board: "Basic English 101." A number of languages including German, Japanese, and even Swedish were taught here at the College but with the Davions looming large and a war raging against Hanse Davion's invading armies, Chen felt inclined to English instead. Indeed, every day he saw tension in the officers' faces that had nothing to do with training recruits and everything to do with the ongoing hostilities.

"Silence, students," called out the teacher, a woman in her late thirties with her black hair in a bun. She walked up to the chalkboard with a wooden pointing stick in hand and rapped the board twice. "I am Sergeant Kailong. Today is your first day of this course and I require your utmost attention and effort."

The students fell silent but the sound of shuffling papers and scribbled notes could be heard. Sergeant Kailong continued, "Common to the Federated Suns and many regions of Terra, English is a language with an incredible array of varieties and creoles as well as foreign influences. Many men and women have also contributed to the development and promotion of this language and they and their works will be covered later on. How many of you know William Shakespeare?"

Many hands went up, including Chen's. _I hope we don't have to act out Romeo and Juliet scenes, _Chen joked in his head. Next to him, Han absent-mindedly tapped his pencil on his desk.

"How about Geoffrey Chaucer? Or the anonymous author of _Beowulf_?"

Fewer hands went up.

"They too will be explored," Sergeant Kailong told everyone. "But none of those people created this language. English's history can be traced back to the 5th or 6th century on Terra, when the Angle and Saxon Germanic tribes invaded Britain, conquering the native Brythonic Celts and forming a new language based on Germanic languages and Latin. This map illustrates this monumental event for English." Kailong pulled down a large paper map and indicated key sites on the British Isles and continental Europe. "Several Germanic kingdoms were established during this time, including Northumbria and Mercia..."

Chen listened as best he could, but his previous lecture had gone rather in-depth to Sun-Tzu's _The Art of War _and the professor expected the students to prepare an essay about the first few passages. Then, later today, Chen would have to study diagrams of famous battles and practice _Wing Chun _fundamentals in the PT center. All before dinner.

A few minutes into the lecture, Han elbowed Chen. "Hey, Chen," he muttered.

"Huh?"

Han pointed with his pencil at Mei, who sat two rows ahead. "How are you doing with Mei?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh come on," Han muttered again. "I know that you like her. She's hot. I totally understand."

"Where are you going with this?"

Han grinned. "Have you told her yet?"

Chen recoiled. "No..."

"Why not? You've given her all the other signs of it already. Studying with her, sparring with her, giving her longing looks...it's been going on for months."

Chen elbowed him back. "No way. And it's against the rules to fraternize."

"Only if they catch you, man. I just don't want to see you miss your chance. You could, I dunno, approach her during one of our breaks on the grounds in the shade of a blossom tree and..."

"Recruit!" Kailong barked. "You there in the back. Is my lecture less important than your conversation?"

Han bolted upright in his seat. "No, ma'am."

"Then can you tell me what linguistic categories that English belongs to?"

Nearby recruits turned in their seats to watch Han while the youth screwed up his face in concentration. "It is... well... it..."

"Silence," Kailong snapped. "Maybe your friend can tell me. Recruit?"

Trying to ignore everyone's staring, Chen recited, "English belongs to the Indo-European language family. It is West Germanic and belongs to the Anglo-Frisian language group."

"Correct," Kailong nodded. "Can you recite all of the dipthongs and regular vowels?"

Chen tried to remember what he had learned in high school. What were the dipthongs? Were they two vowels pressed together to form a new one like in "bite" and "mouse"? He forgot how many there were anyway. "I cannot recite them all at this time."

"Then you and your friend, recruit, should sit _silently _while I lecture," Kailong told him, her eyes flashing. "Next time I see anyone not giving me their complete attention, they will report to Sergeant Zheng and he will give you some extra busywork. Is that clear, recruits?"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone chorused.

"Then the lecture will resume."

*o*o*o*o*

_**College Center, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**September 8, 3029**_

Unsurprisingly, Battlemech combat was the academic field that was drilled the most often to Chen and the other recruits. Chen had met older students and heard stories of their exploits in simulator battles, gaping at their exploits with their digital war machines. So far, Chen and the others had only practiced fundamental movement, aim, and memorizing every single button and lever in the cockpit. Today would be different: Chen would fight a full-blown simulator battle.

"Everyone's in the pods? Good. Sign in with your ID codes," ordered Sergeant Duazan, a somewhat elderly man who commanded the simulator training. Unlike Sergeant Zheng, he was somewhat soft-spoken and lacked the hard gleam in his eyes that Zheng had. Still, Chen was quick to obey every order the man gave him and he typed his ten-digit ID into his simulator like the other recruits in the room.

Once the computer accepted Chen's code, the recruit double-checked his equipment. His neuro-helmet rested firmly on his head, heavy but comfortable on his skull and short hair. Wires ran from the helmet into the computer itself in order to feed brain signals to the simulations. The pedals, joysticks, and dashboard controls all checked out. He was set.

For a moment Chen only stared at the complete list of every student linked into the simulator room's network. Then, the names floated across the scene and grouped into fours to create lances. Chen studied the glowing characters on the screen: he was teamed with Mei and two other recruits, Chun and Guo. Meanwhile, Han was placed in another lance and the lances moved across the screen to form two teams of two lances against the other pair. Han was also on Chen's eight-man team.

"SELECT BATTLEMECH FROM AVAILABLE CHASSIS," the screen's characters demanded, and Chen scrolled through a short list of light and medium 'mechs. He paused as he looked over the names. Small 'mechs were sparsely armed but could move fast and provide scout information for the team, while medium 'mechs had decent mobility, thicker armor, and most of all, better guns. Chen moved his cursor over the name "CHAMELEON" and selected it.

At once the screen changed. Now Chen saw the cockpit view of a 50-ton _Chameleon _'mech standing at the base of a rocky hill. Towering pine trees cluttered the hills and others like it while a steel-gray cloudy sky overhead sprinkled a light snow flurry everywhere. Chen leaned a little closer to the screen for environment data: 25 degrees Fahrenheit, one standard gee for gravity, and breathable atmosphere.

Around Chen's _Chameleon_, more 'mechs appeared one by one. On Chen's right stood a _Shadow Hawk_, a medium 'mech with a golden reputation. The 55-tonner had an Autocannon 5 and LRM 5 on its torso along with a medium laser on the right arm and an SRM 2 launcher built onto the 'mech's left wrist.

"Hi, Chen," Mei's voice said warmly in Chen's helmet comm. "Looks like we're working together."

Chen felt his heart race. "Good to have you here with me." He winced. Couldn't he have said something smoother?

Then a _Hunchback _appeared on Chen's left, a bulky 50-ton 'mech with a deadly Autocannon 20 built into its right torso. Two medium lasers and a small laser completed the weapon's weaponry. Ahead of Chen materialized a _Cicada_, a thin-legged 40-tonner with two medium lasers and a small laser. Chen personally thought that that 'mech was horribly under-gunned, but it could run fast and had decent armor.

"Lance, report in," the _Hunchback_'s pilot, Chun, told everyone.

"Mei reporting in. All systems go, lance commander," Mei said.

"Guo reporting in. All systems go, lance commander," the _Cicada_'s pilot, Guo, echoed.

"Chen reporting in. All systems go," Chen said. "So you're the commander?"

"Duh," Chun retorted. "Don't you see the label on your HUD?"

Chen flushed when he saw the markings on his 'mech's scanners. In his excitement he had forgotten to check that.

Nearby, the other lance on Chen's team appeared just as Sergeant Duazan's voice announced, "The objective is to destroy all 'mechs on the opposing teams. Obey your lance commanders and remember your training. The match begins... now."

The other lance set into motion, all four 'mechs circumventing a nearby hill with a _Wasp _taking the lead in a scout role. Meanwhile, Chun ordered, "Move up. Guo, take the lead and get to the hill top to scout ahead. This arena is only two kilometers per side. Should be easy to get a visual."

"Copy that, lance commander," Guo responded as his little 'mech ran ahead, crashing through the brittle pine trees at top speed. Chen eased his foot onto his acceleration pedal and set his 'mech into motion. The digital cockpit around him bobbed up and down as the C_hameleon _accelerated to its full 97 kph speed with Mei and Chun sticking close. Guo quickly placed his 'mech on the hilltop and swept his 'mech side to side as he scanned the terrain.

"Negative contacts," Guo reported. "No... wait! The west side of the map is hot! Other lance under attack!"

Chen could hear it all: the boom of missiles exploding, the deep hum of lasers and the sharp crackles of Autocannon fire far to his left. Smoke already started to rise in the sky in thick black coils and Chen heard digital pine trees crack and shatter.

"Lance, move out on bearing 302.45 at full speed over the hill," Chun ordered. "Await further orders when we make contact."

Chen felt a thrill as he pushed his joysticks and guided his sprinting 'mech at the appropriate zone. He was about to fight 'mechs for the first time! This would be nothing like shooting floating sphere targets like during the practice simulations. He glanced at Mei's _Shadow Hawk_, eager to see what it could do.

The enemy hit first.

"Incoming! Scatter and use trees for cover!" Chun barked as enemy LRMs arced through the sky. The vicious missiles screamed through the cold air, leaving curved plumes of dark gray smoke.

Chen steered his _Chameleon _behind a copse of trees and held his breath as a cluster of LRMs bore down on him. Fire and chunks of wood exploded in Chen's vision as the missiles blasted the trees apart. The sheer force threw the _Chameleon _back, forcing Chen to backpedal his 'mech to keep it upright. He checked his damage tracker: no harm done.

Meanwhile, the two enemy lances spread out across the snowy field and hammered Chen's eight-man team with relentless fire. Two _Phoenix Hawk _'mechs were closest to Chen's lance, steadily pummeling their opponents with alternating large and medium laser fire. A _Cicada _on Han's lance went down, crashing into a flaming heap with its legs crushed and twisted under the torso's weight.

"Mei, provide support fire to both lances with LRMs and your AC 5," Chun ordered. "Stand on that hill but stay close to cover. Chen, Guo, drive a _Phoenix Hawk _toward me for an ambush. I'm marking the target now as A-1."

As Chun promised, one of the _Phoenix Hawk_ 'mechs had a red bracket placed on it by Chen's HUD with "A-1" over it. Taking a deep breath, Chen raced his _Chameleon _across the snow with Guo's _Cicada _on his right. Fortunately the enemy forces took no particular notice, and both Chen and Guo got behind _Phoenix Hawk _A-1 and opened fire. Guo's twin lasers burned holes in the target 'mech's back armor and caused super-heated armor to ooze to the snowy ground.

Eager to take his turn, Chen lined up his crosshairs and fired. His large laser's thick, hellish beam gouged the _Phoenix Hawk_'s left shoulder and vaporized almost half a ton of armor. At once, both _Phoenix Hawk_s whirled around and returned fire. A large laser grazed Guo's _Cicada_, boiling away armor from its left torso. The 40-ton 'mech wobbled from the loss of mass but stayed on its feet, pressing closer to the two enemy 'mechs. A pair of medium lasers raked Chen's torso and wounded his center torso, but the _Chameleon _was still fit to fight.

Again Chen triggered his large laser as he pressed toward 'mech A-1 but his heat tracker flashed orange, warning him about his high heat level. The laser went wide and sliced through empty air, leaving Chen with a _Chameleon _struggling to cool down with only ten heat sinks.

_Crap, I can't do that again, _Chen realized. He kept up the charge, though, letting his 'mech bleed off heat as he and Guo chased 'mech A-1 toward Chun's ambush site. Right on cue, 'mech A-1 backed up and broke into a run. The other _Phoenix Hawk _fell under attack from Han's _Dervish_'s LRMs, causing it to abandon its ally to return fire.

The A-1 _Phoenix Hawk _scampered closer to the ambush site and drew within 400 meters of Chun's waiting _Hunchback_. Before Chen and Guo could deliver another volley of fire, though, Autocannon rounds tore into Guo's _Cicada_ from a nearby enemy _Shadow Hawk_. The kinetic force overwhelmed the sprinting medium 'mech and the _Cicada _toppled face-first to the ground. As the 'mech's skinny legs fought to get the machine upright, two SRMs and a laser from the _Shadow Hawk _pummeled the downed 'mech, stripping away the last of its torso armor.

_Guo's in trouble! _Chen checked Mei's 'mech; his lancemate was busy suppressing the other enemy 'mechs with her own long-range fire, so it fell to him to keep Guo alive. Chen's heat levels had finally fallen, partly due to the cold ambient temperature. As the enemy _Shadow Hawk _approached, Chen set his crosshairs and fired. His large laser drilled into the charging 'mech's left arm, melting through the shoulder and warping the titanium bones underneath. Chen could actually hear the 'mech's limb creak and groan as the arm twisted out of place and Chen's sensors reported that the _Shadow Hawk_'s SRM 2 was knocked offline.

Mei turned her 'mech to provide cover fire, but Chen was already in action. He triggered his medium lasers, willing to trade high heat to stop the marauding _Shadow Hawk _to let Guo recover. The _Shadow Hawk _was faster, though, and leaped high into the air on its jump jets. Chen's medium lasers shot through empty air and he was once again overheated. The _Shadow Hawk _abandoned its quarry and glided toward the rest of the battle.

"Chen! What are you doing?" Chun yelled. "The target is getting away! I can't attack him in the open!"

Chen's temper rose. "Guo was in trouble! And maybe you should've picked a different 'mech!"

"Maybe _you _should obey orders! I chose this 'mech for a reason. We needed a varied lance that could handle different situations!" Chun snapped. "But you ruined it. Chen, Guo, get over there and get that target to me. Mei, keep up the support fire for both lances, but watch Guo's back. He's badly damaged."

Guo's _Cicada _finally got to its feet and chased after the A-1 _Phoenix Hawk_. Chen tagged along, praying that it wasn't too late to win this battle. Three of the eight enemy 'mechs had fallen, but the rest were in prime condition and the six surviving 'mechs on Chen's side were all badly damaged. By now, both _Phoenix Hawk_s and the enemy _Shadow Hawk _charged Mei's position, showering her with firepower. Mei scampered to the side and triggered her jump jets to avoid the worst of it. Still, lasers and Autocannon rounds scoured her 'mech's armor off and caused the machine to wobble in the air.

Han's _Dervish _succumbed to enemy fire and a friendly _Wasp _went down a second later, leaving just Chen's lance still operational against five foes. "Forget the ambush! Just retreat on my position and draw them behind this hill," Chun ordered frantically. "Mei, back down and prepare for close-range combat."

The three Mechwarriors hurried to Chun's position but not everyone made it. Missiles exploded on Guo's _Cicada_'s back, throwing the 'mech to the ground once again. Laser and Autocannon fire nibbled at the fallen 'mech until its inner components blew out and Chen's HUD registered the 'mech as inoperable. Wanting to avoid a similar fate, Chen scampered around the forested hill and allowed two _Phoenix Hawk_s, a _Shadow Hawk_, a _Dervish_, and a _Wasp _to chase him all the way there.

Just as Chen slipped around the hill, Mei's _Shadow Hawk _blasted onto the scene with its jump jets and opened fire. Its Autocannon stripped armor from a _Phoenix Hawk_'s chest and an SRM 2 volley blasted off even more plating. The _Phoenix Hawk _returned fire but Mei fired up her jump jets again to evade the shots.

Chen's _Chameleon _had finally cooled off and he built on Mei's work. His large laser slashed deep into the _Phoenix Hawk_'s ragged chest, burning into its inner components and softening its titanium skeleton. The whole 'mech buckled and stumbled from the pressure while its teammates continued the charge. Then, Mei's _Shadow Hawk _landed and its Autocannon fired again. The ballistic shells tore into the _Phoenix Hawk_'s chest and the 45-ton 'mech collapsed in flames. Chen's HUD confirmed the kill.

"Nice shot!" Chen commented.

Mei waved her _Shadow Hawk_'s left arm. "Thanks."

The other four 'mechs quickly avenged their fellow. The _Wasp _peppered Mei's _Shadow Hawk _with its SRM 2 and medium laser, then the _Phoenix Hawk _fired its large laser. Mei's _Shadow Hawk _took the damage directly this time, stumbling back with shards of its torso armor raining on the ground.

Blood thundered in Chen's ears at the sight. His 'mech's heat was still fairly high but he threw both of his medium lasers at the enemy _Phoenix Hawk _anyway. The 45-ton enemy 'mech recoiled as its chest armor was boiled away but it wasn't enough to blunt the assault. Chen could do little as mixed lasers, Autocannons, and missiles tore apart the torso of Chen's _Chameleon_. Damage sirens wailed while Chen's heat tracker beeped a warning, the combined noise filling Chen's ears.

_There has to be something I can do! _Chen's hands flew across the dashboard: a square blue button to flush coolant, a switch turned to shut off the annoying alarms, and shoving his joysticks hard to the right to avoid further fire. However, the _Dervish _had backed up and now flung twenty LRMs at Chen's _Chameleon_. Fire and smoke bloomed across Chen's screen and he realized that his joysticks were no longer responding to his commands; his 'mech was finished.

The screen zoomed out and showed Chen's charred _Chameleon _slumping to the snow, fire oozing from every crevice of the fallen machine. From here Chen had a clear view of Mei and Chun fighting for their lives. Mei shrank back and lured the _Wasp _closer, peppering it with laser and SRM fire. Chun made a bold charge and fired his Autocannon 20 at the smaller 'mech. The shells blasted into the _Wasp _and actually split the 'mech in half, causing sparks and smoke to fly everywhere as the two halves fell to the ground.

The _Dervish _fired its missiles again. This time it aimed at Mei and Chen watched helplessly as the missiles savaged her _Shadow Hawk_. The left arm sheared off and the left leg started to buckle under the pressure. Mei could do little as lasers eviscerated her torso and her 'mech crumbled to pieces.

Chun continued his charge and doggedly kept up the pressure. His Autocannon 20 punched the _Phoenix Hawk_'s right shoulder, blasting off its arm and robbing the 'mech of its large laser and a medium laser. Chun's lasers sliced into the _Shadow Hawk _but failed to do real damage.

The _Shadow Hawk _returned fire with a menagerie of weapons. Its SRM 2 punished Chun's torso while its laser and Autocannon 5 scoured off armor. Then the _Dervish _released another volley, breaching Chun's torso armor with twenty LRMs. The _Phoenix Hawk _and _Shadow Hawk _tore into the _Hunchback_'s torso even further and smoke leaked from the 'mech's chest.

Chun showed incredible fortitude and pressed on with his ragged _Hunchback_. Its lasers punched into the _Phoenix Hawk_'s torso and melted away the last of its armor, leaving the 45-ton 'mech vulnerable. Still, Chun couldn't win three-on-one. The _Dervish _launched another LRM volley and finished off Chun's _Hunchback_, signaling the end of the battle. Chen's screen went black with the message 'SIMULATION CONCLUDED" on the screen.

"Take a five minute break, then prepare for another match," Sergeant Duazan announced. "We're rotating teams."

"Are you dumb, Chen?" Chun's voice accused in Chen's helmet. "Your job was to push that _Phoenix Hawk _to me for an ambush. Don't disobey orders given to you!"

"I didn't want to sacrifice my lancemate," Chen fired back. "You were willing to let someone under your command go down?"

"Mei could have handled it, but you messed things up," Chun told him. "Even if Guo _did_ go down, we'd be trading a _Cicada _for a _Phoenix Hawk _and at that point we didn't need Guo's scouting."

"It was my fault," Guo cut in. "I should have dodged those shots but I got careless. Don't worry about it, Chen."

Chun sighed. "If we get teamed up again sometime, we'll all do this right and win. Agreed?"

Mei and Guo responded in the affirmative and Chen took a moment to think about the disastrous battle. Sergeant Zheng had impressed the importance of honing every part of the body for Battlemech combat. Chen wasn't exactly a martial arts master, but he got the feeling that _Wing Chun _and its philosophieswould still benefit him somehow. Restraint, relaxed but powerful blows, and flexibility. What had he done wrong? How could he combine bodily training with 'mech combat? He'd have to figure something out, and figure it out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 4**

_**Campus grounds, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**September 10, 3029**_

Saturdays were typically a light day at the Capella War College, and by early afternoon Chen had at least a few hours of spare time to himself once his English lecture was concluded. His mind was still buzzing with basic verbs and nouns when he bid farewell to Han and made his way toward the nearest exit of the Campus Center. No doubt Han was going to visit the sparring rings to show off his rapidly-developing _Wing Chun _proficiency. Watching Han fight on par with second and third year recruits made Chen feel rather small, so he decided to get some fresh air outside.

"_Good morning. Good evening. Hello. Goodbye," _Chen recited the English words to himself as he leisurely strode down a stone pathway, blinking in the bright Capella sunlight. A few fluffy white clouds hung in the cerulean sky and the blossom trees rustled in a warm breeze. _Fine day for a picnic,_ Chen found himself thinking. He vaguely heard a dropship making its drop descent toward the spaceport a few miles out from the College. Maybe a group of prospective recruits was on board.

Brushing past a pair of brawny third-year recruits, Chen just started reviewing a few English verbs when he saw _her _sitting on a nearby bench, studying a field manual. Mei. His newest friend at the College. Well, kind of.

"_Good afternoon_, Mei. _How are you today?"_ Chen said kindly in English as he approached her, hands in the pockets of his camo pants. He smiled. "Did I do that right?"

Mei looked up, sharing his smile. "Excuse me?"

"I just got out of my English lecture. Getting some live practice done."

"Actually, I'm taking Swedish."

Chen deflated a bit. "Oh..."

"_Det är okej," _Mei assured him. "It's okay. Want to chat for a bit? I just finished this chapter."

Settling on the warm wooden bench next to Mei, Chen peeked over at the book. "That's an advanced Battlemech field manual. I thought we wouldn't get into that until second year."

Mei snapped the paperback closed and set it on her lap with a shrug. "Yeah, it's tough to handle, but I thought that I'd at least get familiar with it beforehand." She tapped the book's glossy cover. "At least six Death Commando veterans added to this book. They are remarkable people, Chen. The absolute elite of the CCAF."

"You sound almost reverent."

"Actually, my grandfather on my mother's side served with them for almost two decades," Mei added. "His name was Mark Xiu Chiang. He used to show his medals to my brothers and I when we were kids. We heard all his stories. It was our favorite part of visiting Grandfather and Grandmother's house on Sian."

Chen tried not to stare. Mei's family was awesome! "That's really cool."

"Yeah. He told me that I could grow up to be anything I wanted if I served the Confederation proudly," Mei added, tucking up her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "To be honest, it's intense back home. My brothers compete with each other constantly while me, their little sister, watched. I was scared at first. But you know what?" She lowered her voice to a tantalizing extent.

"What?"

Mei beamed. "I decided to beat them both and signed up for the Capella War College while they went to law school."

Chen laughed. "I think you one-upped them pretty handily."

"I guess so. But don't get confused. I want to make my grandfather, my mother, and _everyone _proud," Mei added earnestly. "The Hanfan family could use an advocate, so here I am." She leaned toward Chen slightly. "So what about you? I've seen you around but you never seemed to open up much except to Han."

"Well... um..." The honest truth is that Chen felt intimidated by Han's progress here at the College and even more so by Mei. He was surviving his classes all right, but Mei and Han _thrived _on the intense competition and high standards here. They out-shot him in the simulators, out-fought him in the PT sessions, and outperformed him in class.

Raising her eyebrows, Mei asked,"You okay?"

"Of course." Chen sighed. "I dunno what I came here for. Han wanted to join the CCAF after graduating and I thought that was the best idea for me too. I didn't take much interest in business, science, literature, or any other civilian career field in high school. So I went with Han even though the military is more his idea than mine."

Mei made a sympathetic noise. "Not everyone knows what they want from themselves, Chen, especially not at our age." She clapped a hand to Chen's shoulder. "You passed the rigorous entrance exams, though. That's proof enough that you're ready for what you're getting into, now isn't it?"

"Well, yes..."

"So be proud." Mei sat upright, her eyes glinting with enthusiasm. "Winners don't quit, Chen. Are you scared of a little challenge?"

Feeling distinctly riled, Chen responded, "Hell no."

"Then think of all this the way I do. This isn't a chance to fail. It's a chance to succeed and make everyone proud of you. Look up, Chen, not down."

Chen opened his mouth to respond but took a second to consider what Mei had said. True, he feared that he had plunged himself into something he wasn't ready for, but this College was a demanding one and Chen had passed the entrance exams where many others had failed. And he _did _like the energetic feel of this place, learning new things at the lectures and competing in the 'mech simulators to hone his skills. Did he deserve to give himself a chance? He nodded once. "I guess you're right. I felt... well..."

"Insecure?"

"That was quick."

"I've sometimes doubted myself too," Mei admitted. "But still, you can fight back. Take a deep breath and take the plunge. You'll thank yourself later."

With a grin, Chen joked, "What, are you a therapist too?"

"No, but I'd make a heck of a motivational speaker."

"No humility for you, huh?"

"I can't help it. That's how I drive myself."

Chen suppressed another grin. "Maybe you could spend a bit of that energy to help me out? I've been looking for a study partner and Han's more interested in beating up second-year recruits."

Mei made an approving noise as she took out her copy of _The Art of War _from her duffel bag. "True that. I wasn't sure what to think about you, Chen, but you're a nice guy."

Chen tried not to blush. "I like you too. Can't believe how timid I've been."

"Well, in a place like this, one must put academics over social networking while settling in," Mei figured. She flipped to the third chapter of the book. "So let's go over the fundamentals here. What is -"

She was cut off when the sirens mounted on wooden poles blared. Students froze in alarm. Chen and the others recognized what that was: the intrusion alarm. The Capella War College was under attack.

"All recruits, report to the College Center at once!" an officer's voice barked on the external comm system. "Armed intruders have breached the perimeter! This is not a drill!"

Mei paled as she dropped the book to the wooden bench. "No way. How can this be happening?"

"Come on." Chen bolted to his feet and offered a hand. "We've got to get to shelter." He heard the scramble of students herding to the Campus Center while alarmed chatter babbled across the campus grounds.

"Y-yeah." Mei swallowed nervously as she accepted Chen's hand, letting him hoist her to her feet. She scooped up her books and stuck close to him as they both joined the throng of students flocking toward the safety of the looming College Center. Before they could reach the front gates, however, loud gunshots shattered the air and the recruits ducked their heads, some screaming in terror.

_What the hell! _Chen dared to raise his head for a second, then turned and saw what was happening. Over a dozen men in black body armor and equally dark ski masks rapidly advanced on the students, assault rifles in hand. They sprayed bullets at random and Chen felt his gut go cold as a few recruits toppled to the grass.

Chen couldn't believe it. Who were these men, attacking unarmed academy recruits? He knew that the war against the invading Davions was raging, so maybe these men were on a team of FedSuns operatives. Still, what kind of soldier would attack defenseless targets? Chen felt Mei tightly gripping his arm in fear and he direly wished that he had a weapon from the College armory. How he'd eagerly shoot these Davion demons in the face!

Luckily, Chen didn't need a weapon. College security officers in olive green body armor deployed from a truck that pulled up and their semi-automatic burst fire slowed down the invaders' progress. Three black-armored men toppled to the grass in bloody pools as the rest shouted in defiance and fired back chaotically. One security guard's body jerked back as he took fire from the invaders, but the rest of the troopers dispatched the remaining FedSuns agents. If that was indeed what they were.

"Everyone in the College Center! Move, move, move!" the security squad's commander shouted to the recruits urgently, pointing to the Center's front doors as a medic rushed to the downed man. "We're getting reports of more invaders across campus. Follow emergency procedure!"

The students pushed open the front doors and crammed in through the front doors. Chen and Mei anxiously joined the thronging crowd, following the air-conditioned hallways toward the emergency shelters. Chen knew that there were several reinforced rooms on the ground floor with shelves of rations and small arms for calamities such as this. He prayed that no other black-armored scumbags would be waiting for them. Still, he could hear gunfire ringing throughout the College Center as well as the screams and shouted orders of men on both sides.

"Quickly, now," urged a soldier as he and two other security guards stormed out of a side hall to escort the students. Chen's ears were ringing with the sounds of distant gunshots and he couldn't help asking what the hell was happening.

"Large raiding party on campus grounds, recruit. Let us take care of it," another soldier told him. "You're not ready for combat."

Just as the party rounded a corner into an intersection, gunshots hissed through the air. Six more raiders appeared and peppered the escort soldiers with fire, forcing the security guards to drop and take cover around the corner. The recruits sprinted even faster to escape the firefight and Chen had never felt more vulnerable. He had to clear the zone of fire quickly –

Pain exploded in Chen's right shin and he toppled to the floor like a sack of grain. He shouted and seized his bleeding leg. Staring up at the combatants from the floor, he realized that the intruders had taken pot shots at the recruits and a bullet had snagged Chen's leg.

"Chen!" Mei faltered, shock etched on her face. She started toward her fellow recruit but Chen waved her away.

"Run! Don't get killed for me!" Chen shouted, feeling blood leaking from his leg with every heartbeat. If Mei died because of his carelessness, he'd never forgive himself.

Getting the message, Mei gave Chen one last worried look and sprinted back down the hall toward the shelter. Meanwhile, Chen looked back at the battle. Only one security guard was left standing, exchanging pot shots with two intruders. Seven men lay dead or injured, their weapons scattered across the floor.

Getting an idea, Chen dragged himself toward one of the fallen guards, his eyes fixed on the heavy-duty pistol strapped to the man's belt. _I only get mediocre scores at the shooting range, but that's good enough. _He winced as his injured leg scraped against the floor, but now was not the time for weakness. He had to do something!

The guard snagged an intruder on the arm with a burst shot, but the other intruder scored a clean shot on the guard's throat a second later. Gurgling blood, the last security guard toppled and sprawled flat on his back. The two intruders whirled around to face Chen and execute him, but the recruit already had the fallen guard's pistol in hand, switched off the safety, and took aim.

The pistol recoiled in Chen's hand like a mule's kick, but Chen's aim was true. A heavy anti-personnel round punched into the wounded intruder's chest, and the man screamed and stumbled back. Chen aimed the pistol a little high and snapped off rapid shots, the gunfire echoing loudly in the confined hallways. The man's body spasmed as two more bullets tore into it and he crumpled a second later. The other intruder, clearly shocked at Chen's audacity, took a second too long to train his rifle at Chen's prone form.

Chen's finger squeezed the pistol's trigger as fast as it could. The first bullet went wide and pinged off the wall, but the next three rounds smashed into the invader's chest and leg. The man wailed in pain and slumped to the floor, his assault rifle skidding away.

_I have to get out of his line of sight! _Chen hauled himself quickly into cover down a hallway, adrenaline overriding the white-hot pain signals coming from his injured leg. Panting and bleeding, he rested against the wall and kept his pistol at the ready. He heard the invader fumble for his own pistol, but Chen prayed that more guards would arrive in time.

A minute later Chen's prayers were answered. Two College security guards slipped into the intersection and finished off the wounded invaders. One of them approached Chen and helped the recruit up, careful to not aggravate Chen's wounded leg any further.

"We'll get you to the shelter, kid," the guard assured him. "Then we'll take out these invaders and find out just what the hell is going on."

Dropping his borrowed pistol, Chen let the guards half-carry, half-escort him down the hallway and nodded to the man's words. He suddenly felt too tired to do much else.

*o*o*o*o*

_**College Center, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**September 12, 3029**_

The War College's infirmary patched up Chen's leg injury without any trouble, but the nurses told him that he'd have to use crutches for the next week while his leg healed from the trauma. The limited mobility was good enough for him, because he was required to attend a speech in the College Center's auditorium.

"Two days ago, our War College endured a trail of fire," spoke Sergeant Zheng behind the podium to over four thousand combined recruits and officers. "Men identified as belonging to a Federated Suns terrorist cell infiltrated our grounds and attempted the complete destruction of our campus. Enough explosives were rigged in the lower levels of this building to level this entire facility, but it is thanks to our courageous security staff that the explosives, and the enemy agents, were neutralized. The survivors have been... questioned... and we learned that these men were opportunists who attempted to prey on us during the momentum of Hanse Davion's assault on our realm. Rest assured, however, that the calamity is over, our dead will be honored, and our College will carry on as it always had." He placed a hand to his heart. "Long live House Liao!"

Chen placed a hand on his heart and thundered the man's words in unison with everyone else. In his heart he felt his distaste for the Federated Suns ignite into rage. How dare these FedSuns rats strike such a low blow? Did everyone think that they could abuse the Capellan Confederation with impunity? Maybe this was why he wanted to join the CCAF: to defend the nation of his birth from total annihilation by the Davions and everyone else. He had been born in the Capellan Confederation, and he would die defending it.


	5. Chapter 5

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 5**

_**PT Center, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**June 8, 3033**_

The first of many tests for the exit exams confronted Chen in the gymnasium of the PT Center at 0830 hours on a sunny Monday. Nearly two hundred fourth-year students, Chen among them, had prepared themselves for months for this day. They had put themselves through hours of extra hours in the 'mech sims, practicing _Wing Chun _moves here in the PT Center, and long study sessions in the dorms. Now all that hard work would, with any luck, pay off.

Today, two hundred young men and women would see if they had what it took to join the Capellan Confederation Armed Forces.

"Recruits, you've practiced long and hard for this day," announced Sergeant Zheng, his strong voice carrying in the wide gym. Several other instructors and PT trainers stood silently nearby. "These exams will test every skill you have and separate the graduates from the washouts. There will be no do-overs and there will be no excuses or slacking off! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sarge!" the recruits shouted.

"Then we will begin," Zheng told them. "Step up to the dueling zones as I call your name."

Chen smiled slightly to himself as Zheng called off names. He remembered his early sessions here, getting thrashed by the trainers while Mei and Han showed off their skills. Chen had done some catching up... but he had to be prepared for anything.

"Chen Yeung, zone six," Zheng called out. Chen felt like he was in a daze as he walked up to his corner of the red square painted on the floor. He clenched his fists and recited the fundamentals to himself: "Flexibility, restraint, patience."

Four more names were announced and Zheng gave the word to begin. At once Chen leaped into action by stepping a few paces to the right and raising his fists. His trainer opponent mirrored him, raising two meaty fists and eyeing Chen closely.

Chen kicked out with his right leg, a low kick that aimed to destabilize his opponent quickly. The trainer twisted to the side and Chen's foot grazed past the man's leg. The trainer countered with a quick jab to the nose, forcing Chen to duck. From down here, Chen snapped out his left fist and caught the trainer on the ribs, his knuckles shuddering his opponent's body. The trainer grunted and struck back with one, two, then three blows to the face and arms. Chen darted past the first two blows but winced as the third punch connected with his shoulder.

_Patience! _Chen resisted the urge to quickly counter-attack. Right now his opponent had no openings. Instead, Chen lessened the impact slightly by moving to the right, then raised his fists again and started making slow orbits around the trainer.

The trainer hit first. His left foot smashed into Chen's left thigh like a freight train, nearly throwing the recruit to the wooden floor. Chen rolled with the kick and forced his way left. The trainer, not expecting this, shot his right fist through the empty air where Chen had been. Then, Chen swept his own leg out to counter-attack. The trainer's left arm deflected the blow, but it was merely a feint. Chen rose to his full height and jabbed the trainer's jaw with his right fist. The blow didn't quite incapacitate the man, but Chen could tell that it was a solid hit.

Not solid enough.

"Very good," the trainer grunted. He recovered more quickly than Chen expected, starting with a sweeping kick that nearly knocked Chen over again. His fists were everywhere: one narrowly missed Chen's arm, another thumped into Chen's chest, and the third caught the recruit on the right temple.

Stars burst in Chen's vision and he felt himself go down. With his right ear ringing, Chen winced and clapped a hand to his right temple, wondering if he'd be able to keep fighting after taking such a blow. Not that he had much choice; he saw the trainer's heavy black boots advancing on him and he realized that a KO kick to the forehead was only milliseconds away.

As expected, the man's leg shot out in a vicious kick and Chen dived out of the way. Chen scrambled to his feet, but he felt himself swaying from dizziness and disorientation. He dully registered another blow to his chest and fought past the pain. His left fist forced the trainer to dodge, then his other hand snapped out straight and grazed the trainer's shoulder.

"Your arm is too stiff," the trainer admonished. "Easy to grapple."

Chen realized too late that his dazed punches were stiff and exerted his shoulder, draining his stamina too quickly. The trainer wrapped his arm around Chen's own arm and wrenched it aside, throwing Chen even more off-balance. A quick kick sent Chen sprawling onto his back, staring up at the wooden ceiling's harsh lights.

_Crap. I can't pass the test, _Chen lamented as he heard the trainer approaching. He knew that the man was fighting at an appropriate level for the exams. Why couldn't he do it? Han and Mei could handle themselves fine with the PT sessions. The CCAF didn't accept chumps who couldn't do a little fighting!

Somehow, Chen found himself back on his feet, his whole body throbbing as he glared back at the burly trainer with his fists raised. The man nodded in approval and continued the assault. His fists whooshed through the air and Chen fought to evade or block them, his arms growing tired as he deflected the blows. For now he focused on staying in the fight and avoiding the man's vicious punches and occasional kicks.

Around the trainer Chen went, trying to find a possible opening in the man's technique. By now, Chen thought he saw a pattern, or at least a tendency: the man would strike three times quickly, slow down to deal with possible counter-attacks, then perform a kick to resume the assault. Chen slipped past a punch, deflected a second, then ducked a third.

The man paused for just a second.

Seeing his chance, Chen feigned a blow to the face and let the trainer block it with his left arm. Then Chen quickly placed himself at the man's unguarded flank and jabbed without using his arm muscles. The trainer's head jerked back as Chen's knuckles struck the jaw again, and before the trainer could launch a counter-attack, Chen's other fist sank into the trainer's gut to destabilize his balance. A sweeping kick toppled the man and sent him sprawling.

A watching trainer blew his whistle. "Chen Yeung, the test is over," he told the recruit. "Step out of the ring."

The PT agent got to his feet and nodded. "Fine job, recruit," he said briskly.

"Thank you." Chen dipped his head and strode off toward the shower room, looking forward to washing the sweat off himself. He wouldn't get his PT exam results until he got all his exam scores back on the 11th of this month, but he was fairly sure that he at least scraped a passing grade.

*o*o*o*o*

_**College Center, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**June 8, 3033**_

In the afternoon Chen had his academic exams. War history, Capellan history, basic math courses, and language examinations awaited every fourth year student in the classrooms of the massive College Center. Capellan history was fairly easy, war history was actually kind of fun, math was frustrating as usual (Chen always had a hard time with it) and English was tough but doable.

In Sergeant Kailong's crowded English language class, Chen took his time writing his answers in the Roman alphabet and Hindu-Arabic numerals, double-checking his spelling and word order as he went. Every so often he glanced up at the other recruits scribbling away on their papers. Some looked bored, others tense, most merely focused. Then the recruits were called one at a time in a back room for the spoken section of the exam to test for pronunciation and conversational skills.

"_Tell me about yourself," _Kailong prompted Chen when it was his turn, her own handling of the language flawless.

Chen cleared his throat. _"My name is Chen Yeung and I am of the world Capella. I am twenty-two years old and I am proud to be a Capellan."_

"_Do you have any family?"_

"_I lived with my mother and younger sister and brother. My father is deceased but we all loved him when he lived."_

"_What are your interests?Do you have any hobbies or talents?"_

And so on for ten minutes until the next student was ready. Chen left the classroom and meandered the College Center for a while, muttering grammar rules to himself even though the test was already over. He felt pretty confident about that last test; language seemed to come naturally to him, unlike math and _Wing Chun_, and he felt sure that he could speak clearly with any English speaker he met. He wondered how Mei was doing with her Swedish test. Excellently, no doubt.

*o*o*o*o*

Then came the final examination, the one that Chen looked forward to the most: the 'mech simulation.

Chen and eleven other fourth-year recruits found themselves in a virtual world where their job was to fight as a company and destroy the enemy 'mech company by any means necessary. Other recruits fought in separate simulators but Chen paid no attention to that. Instead, he marched across the grassy, pixelated terrain in his 45-ton _Vindicator_.

Over the past four years at the Capella War College, Chen had experimented with a number of 'mechs but the _Vindicator _was his favorite. Not only did it have jump jets and a nimble body, its PPC and LRM 5 gave him accurate and powerful long-range punch against even heavy and assault 'mechs. His medium laser and small laser rounded out his weaponry.

"Lance, stay close," Mei said from the cockpit of her _Shadow Hawk_. Time and again, she had proven herself a capable lance commander. "Check for ambushes. Chen, jump jet to the top of that hill and form back up in thirty seconds. Guo, make a perimeter with a radius of five hundred meters. Lin, stay with me."

A _Griffin _piloted by a recruit named Lin stayed close to the _Shadow Hawk _as Chen and Guo carried out the scouting duty. Chen stomped on his 'mech's pedals and vaulted high into the air on a flaming jet of smoke. The hilly scenery fell far below him and the cloudy gray sky grew steadily closer as Chen climbed. He landed the 45-ton 'mech on top of the hill, its metal feet slamming onto the rocky ground.

_Where are they? _Chen wondered patiently as he twisted on his torso to scan the surroundings. He saw nothing but the nearby mountains, hills, and copses of trees up ahead. That set him ill at ease; twelve 'mechs piloted by training agents were out there somewhere and it was Chen's job to find them.

Then he saw it: a lone _Wasp _darting into cover behind a copse of pine trees.

"Lance commander, I have confirmed visual on the enemy," Chen reported. "One _Wasp_, bearing 401.3, nine hundred meters out."

"Must be a trap," Mei's voice responded. "I'll bet his buddies are on the other side of that hill in the cover of the trees. Lance, form up and move to sector D-7 and prepare for trouble."

"Lance one is moving to engage," said Feng, the commander of the company. He piloted a _Rifleman_ and led a lance of three _Blackjack _'mechs plus himself. "We will carry out a pincer maneuver."

"Roger that," Mei acknowledged.

Hoping that everyone's intuition was right, Chen raced his _Vindicator _back into formation and marched across the terrain. Meanwhile, the command lance broke off and forged a curving trail to the east, headed right to where the _Wasp _had gone. The third lance, made up of four _Phoenix Hawk_s, lagged behind Mei's own group. By the company commander's orders, the third lance would hang back and act as a backup unit. The company couldn't afford to tip its whole hand right away.

Chen swallowed tightly as he kept a close watch over the passing terrain. Everything seemed calm and a digital stream burbled nearby, and there were even fish swimming in the currents. In some ways, this eerie calm was the most agitating part of an operation.

"This is the company commander. We're six hundred meters from the attack zone, passive sensors engaged," came Feng's tense voice.

"I'm seven hundred meters out," Mei responded. "Guo, use passive sensors and get a visual. Then, Chen and Lin, you both open up with a long-range barrage."

"Got it." Guo's _Cicada _raced ahead on its spindly legs and left a series of footprints in the stream's muddy banks. Chen found himself holding his breath as his lancemate scampered ahead on his mission. Any second now, the shooting would start.

PPCs and large lasers suddenly tore through the air.

"Two enemy lances at sector E-9!" Guo shouted as he sprinted back to the lance. "Mixed mediums and heavies and one light 'mech!"

"Lance, open fire!" Mei ordered.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Chen followed Lin up the stream bank and pressed a button on his dashboard to activate his optical zoom. At once Chen spotted the enemy force: the little _Wasp _hanging out with a mixed group of _Griffin_s and _Thunderbolt_s. "Lin, let's take down that _Thunderbolt _over there. I'm marking him now," Chen told his companion.

"Copy," responded Lin.

Encouraged, Chen placed his reticule on the designated _Thunderbolt_ and waited a second for his HUD to confirm a target lock. Then he muttered a quick prayer and pressed his LRM button.

Five warheads streaked from his _Vindicator_'s chest and pounced on the _Thunderbolt_. A string of explosions rattled the 65-ton 'mech's right torso, stunning the pilot for a second. Then Lin's LRM 10 volley pounded the same spot, blasting even more armor off the 'mech.

Before the _Thunderbolt _could reply, Chen raised his 'mech's right arm and triggered his PPC. The crackling blue bolt flayed armor off the _Thunderbolt_'s center torso. _Perfect hit! _Chen praised himself, but he took a quick look at his heat tracker: yellow bordering on orange. Time to let the command lance take its turn.

The enemy 'mechs retorted with a blistering volley. LRMs, PPCs, and large lasers streaked from the _Thunderbolt_s and _Griffin_s and Chen pushed his joysticks hard to the left. At once his nimble 'mech sprang into action, slipping past a PPC aimed right at him. Mei, Guo, and Lin raced around the terrain to dodge the fire but the odd LRM and laser bolt found their marks on the 'mechs of Mei's lance.

A large laser sliced into Chen's _Vindicator_'s right leg, boiling away almost all the armor plating. A warning light flashed on Chen's HUD and he frowned. _That's troubling. _He pushed his pedals down and soared into the air, throwing off an LRM volley that was headed right for him. The warheads arced through the air to follow their target, but Chen's nimble 'mech climbed too fast for the missiles to follow. They streaked through empty air and soared out of sight.

Chen landed his _Vindicator _on the side of a hill and once again took aim. _Restraint. Balance. Moderated firepower, _Chen reminded himself as he achieved a lock on the same _Thunderbolt _from before. His LRM 5 volley smashed into the sluggish 'mech's center torso where his PPC had hit earlier, and the warheads chewed their way deep into the heavy 'mech's torso. Flames burst to life in the jagged metal wound.

Meanwhile, the rest of Chen's lance opened fire and the command lance charged in to complete the pincer maneuver. Munitions flew every which way, some striking 'mechs and others scorching the environment. The wounded _Thunderbolt _quickly went down and an enemy _Griffin _had its PPC arm blown off, robbing it of half its firepower. However, a _Blackjack _on the command lance went down a second later.

Mei, for her part, fought in an exemplary manner. Having mastered _Wing Chun _to a greater extent than Chen or many other recruits in her class, her _Shadow Hawk _became a maelstrom of quick movements and repeated long-range fire that slowly wore the enemy down. Over and over the trainer 'mechs tried to tag her with their large lasers and PPCs, only to strike empty air as Mei dodged and returned fire with LRMs and Autocannon 5 bursts.

The command lance, at least in Chen's view, did its job well. All 'mechs in that lance scored free shots while the eight trainer 'mechs were focused on Chen's lance and that evened the odds a fair bit. Still, the trainer 'mechs paced their fire perfectly and covered each other's flanks well. Chen could tell that the eight trainer pilots used restraint and flexibility to an extent that he could only hope to achieve.

Then trouble came.

"Ambush!" Guo warned as his _Cicada _took enemy fire. Four more training 'mechs, two _Griffin_s and two _Rifleman_s, came over a hill and rained fire on Chen's lance from their high vantage point. Alarmed, Chen soared through the air on his jump jets and avoided enemy fire, but Guo wasn't so lucky. His _Cicada _managed to land two medium lasers on an enemy _Rifleman_ until the bigger 'mech returned fire. A large laser and two AC 5 shots tore into the little _Cicada_, throwing the smaller 'mech to the ground. PPC fire from the two _Griffin_s blasted the helpless 'mech into oblivion.

Getting destroyed in this sim battle wouldn't automatically disqualify a recruit for graduation, but it did hurt Guo's chances. Still, Chen took his chance to avenge Guo. He landed heavily and kept his crosshairs planted firmly on the damaged _Rifleman_. His PPC beam tore into the 60-ton 'mech's left arm, nearly searing away all its armor. The _Rifleman _returned fire with its Autocannons but Chen slipped out of harm's way.

"Company commander here! We need assistance!" Feng hollered into the comm. At once, the third lance of his company raced onto the scene: the four _Phoenix Hawk_s. The medium 'mechs roared onto the scene on their jump jets with large lasers firing every which way. An enemy _Griffin _went down in flames and the little _Wasp _succumbed to the heavy fire. Overheated, the four 'mechs landed and started evasive maneuvers while the trainer 'mechs returned fire.

Chen surveyed the battle. Nine trainer 'mechs still stood while ten members of his own company remained. Guo's _Cicada _and a _Blackjack _from the command lance had gone down, but the ten surviving 'mechs had sustained considerable damage except for the _Phoenix Hawk_s, and even they were coming under heavy fire. The third trainer lance was dealing heavy damage with its large lasers, Autocannons, and LRMs. Something had to change.

"Lance commander!" Chen reported in. "I can draw the third enemy lance's fire toward me and expose them to the rest of the company. They're raining death from their vantage point."

Mei took a second to consider this. "Copy that," she responded. "Just don't get yourself killed out there."

"I won't." Chen sprinted across the terrain, wincing as the odd laser scraped armor off his _Vindicator_. Still, he fired up his jump jets and vaulted toward the enemy lance's hill. His PPC scoured armor from a _Griffin_'s torso, then his LRM 5 punished a _Rifleman_. Flushing his coolant, he spat out his medium laser and the fiery beam drilled a smoking hole into the same _Rifleman_.

At once the four 'mechs whirled and returned fire. Chen vaulted into the air again, letting the fire hiss through empty air. He landed and backed up in a zig-zag pattern, triggering his PPC again. The beam narrowly missed a _Griffin_'s shoulder, but it kept the lance's attention focused on him.

The four _Phoenix Hawk_s took their chance. The 'mechs sprinted after the hilltop lance and rained fire with their lasers, breaching armor and breaking off limbs. Confused, the hilltop lance turned and spat their munitions back. Autocannon rounds and PPCs tore a _Phoenix Hawk _apart, and another _Phoenix Hawk _lost its large laser arm.

Still, the plan had worked. Chen's heat cooled off and his PPC broke off a _Rifleman_'s only remaining arm, stripping the machine of its main guns. His medium laser and LRM 5 fired from 200 meters out, damaging the _Rifleman_'s torso.

Chen's heat rose high again, so he sprinted away and slipped past enemy fire. Now that the hilltop lance had been occupied and whittle down, the rest of the battle swung back in Feng's company's favor. Another _Blackjack _went down but another _Griffin _and _Thunderbolt _succumbed as well. Feng's company kept up the pressure despite mounting losses, relying on speed and carefully-placed firepower to outlast their bigger foes. Finally, only a _Thunderbolt _remained against Chen's _Vindicator_, Mei's _Shadow Hawk_, and one of the _Phoenix Hawk_s.

The _Thunderbolt _refused to go down easily. Its large laser slashed into Mei's _Shadow Hawk_, breaching its torso armor and disabling he LRM launcher. The bigger 'mech's medium lasers raked Chen's _Vindicator _and warning lights went off in his cockpit. Just a few more hits and he'd go down.

Chen slapped his palm on a button to shut off the alarms and returned fire. His PPC grazed the _Thunderbolt_'s arm and slashed off some armor, but the 65-ton 'mech was far from defeated. Its pilot must have flushed coolant because the 'mech first distracted the _Phoenix Hawk _with an SRM 2 volley, then cored the badly-damaged medium 'mech with its large laser and LRM 15. the _Phoenix Hawk _crumbled in flames and its molten chunks scattered to the ground.

"Just us. Let's get him," Mei told Chen. Her Autocannon 5 raked the _Thunderbolt_'s torso and breached a heat sink and the destroyed component let loose a torrent of white fire. Chen launched his LRM 5 volley into the wound, pushing the _Thunderbolt _back.

Then the _Thunderbolt _retaliated. Its medium lasers cut deep into the _Shadow Hawk_'s wounded left leg and melted away the titanium bones and myomer muscles. Alarmed, Mei launched her 'mech into the air to keep stable and fired her LRM 5 again. The missiles pounded the _Thunderbolt_'s shoulder but did little more. Then the _Shadow Hawk _collapsed to the ground and fell flat on its back.

Chen ground his teeth and fired back. His PPC slashed into the bigger 'mech's torso but his aim was getting a little sloppy. The PPC beam burned armor instead of getting into the torso wound, and the _Thunderbolt_'s large laser breached Chen's center torso. Chen's HUD flared red warning lights as his LRM 5 launcher melted and the internal LRM ammo cooked off, exploding in the 'mech like a box of firecrackers.

Luckily, though, Chen had used up almost all his LRM ammo and the internal ammo explosion did minimal damage. Still, Chen had to fight to keep his 'mech upright and smoke wafted in his 'mech's face, blocking his view of the enemy 'mech. Any second now, the _Thunderbolt _would fire and he wouldn't see it coming. He had to do something or die.

He went left.

Distinctly, Chen heard the _Thunderbolt_'s lasers hiss through the air but his 'mech took no damage. He had evaded the enemy fire! The smoke cleared and Chen had a perfect view of the _Thunderbolt_'s injured torso. His PPC beam tore right into the breached torso and fried the 'mech's internal components.

Fireballs erupted in the _Thunderbolt_'s brawny chest, nearly throwing the 'mech onto its back. It tried to right itself but a fresh wave of detonations shuddered the whole machine. The _Thunderbolt_ disintegrated before Chen's very eyes and crumbled all over the place in flaming chunks.

"_Simulation complete," _Sergeant Duazan's voice spoke in the comm. _"Recruits, exit your simpods."_

"Whew. That wore me out," Chen muttered as his screen went blank and he slowly removed his heavy neuro-helmet from his head. Although none of his digital 'mech's heat was real, his whole body was tired and sweaty from the stress and excitement. He slowly rose from his seat, breathed deep, and headed for the door. He'd had enough for one day.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Auditorium, Capella War College, Capella**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**June 11, 3033**_

The auditorium in the College Center was filled with the babbling of graduating recruits until the officers and CCAF representatives and officers arrived on the stage. Within seconds, silence fell and Mr. Huazo, the chief of the College, stepped up to the podium. Although in his late fifties and he had patches of gray in his jet-black hair, his strong voice boomed through the speakers when he spoke up. "Attention. The graduation ceremony will now come to order."

He proceeded to explain the ceremony: the first row of graduates would come up to the stage to receive their certificates, and then they would resume their seats and the next row would come up.

"Today we have guests from the Capellan Hussars unit to personally greet the graduates they have chosen for their respective battalions and regiments," Mr. Huazo added. "They have reviewed the examination results with the College staff and have determined which of you they wish to have in their units."

Furthermore, students who graduated with varying levels of distinction would receive specialized tokens unique to the CCAF: decorative pins, survival knives, and even shiny, ceremonial Dao swords in dark green leather sheaths. Chen stared at the rack of Dao swords with awe. Would _he _get one of those?

"First row, come up and form an orderly line," Mr. Huazo ordered. Every student sat in order of their College ID codes, ensuring that the ceremony would go smoothly. Sitting in the fifth row with Mei and Han, Chen watched as students walked across the stage and accepted their certificates. Majors and Colonels greeted their new Mechwarriors, tank operators, soldiers, and air vehicle pilots with strong handshakes. Only a fifth of the students there were actually Mechwarriors, though everyone Chen had befriended in his class was a Mechwarrior.

The fifth row lined up on the stage and the graduates marched one by one across the well-lit wooden stage. Mei went third, accepting her certificate and even receiving a Dao sword. One of the Majors, an elderly man who stood with dignity and pride, shook Mei's hand and accepted her into his unit. Chen couldn't hear what they said, though.

A few graduates later Han crossed the stage, received a survival knife and pin, and was accepted by the same Major as Mei. Chen suddenly grew nervous as the next graduate crossed the stage. What if he was put into a different unit? He wasn't sure how the selection process worked or if there was still room in that Major's unit. Chen kept his composure steady as he walked.

Sergeant Zheng stood among the officials and he presented Chen with a certificate. Chen accepted it gratefully, then received a pin shaped like the House Liao emblem and received one of the survival knives as well. The knife has a solid, reassuring weight and a highly buffed redwood handle. The sheath was shiny black leather.

_Nice! _Chen thought as he accepted the knife gratefully.

"Chen Yeung, I am Major Heng of the Prefectorate Guard unit," the same Major as Mei and Han spoke up. He offered a hand. "I command my own battalion, Heng's Lancers. I would be honored to have you as a part of that, Private Yeung."

Today was definitely Chen's lucky day. He tucked his certificate under his arm and shook the elderly man's hand. "Yes sir, Major." With that he walked the rest of the way across the stage and resumed his seat, his mind buzzing. _So I'm serving in Heng's Lancers as a part of the Prefectorate Guard in the Capellan Hussars. It'll take a minute to keep all that straight, but that's OK. I did it! I'm a private in the CCAF!_

Then Chen cooled down a bit as the sixth row of students got up for their turn. In this very auditorium, Sergeant Zheng had given a solemn speech in the wake of the terrorist assault back in 3029 during the Fourth Succession War. He had seen people die, gunned down by FedSuns rogues. Chen gripped the smooth handle handle of his new knife tightly. He was about to enter a dangerous game rife with peril and destruction. He had to be ready.

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **The Heng's Lancers battalion was created for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**PART II: The Don**

**Chapter 6**

_**Dropship **_**Pillar of Flame****_,_ _Baile orbit_**

_**Periphery**_

_**December 4, 3039**_

Lieutenant Chen was always a bit of a light sleeper, and by 0600 hours he was already out of his bunk in his private quarters. He stretched his cramped muscles and breathed deep, willing his brain to wake up faster. Today he couldn't afford to be groggy; he had a briefing in thirty minutes and needed to be ready. The _Pillar of Flame_, an _Overlord_-class dropship with CCAF markings on its steel hull, orbited lazily around a chilly but hospitable world underneath. It was a charming backwater world named Baile. Irish for "home."

For the next five minutes Chen carried out his morning exercises, a quick routine he had invented himself. Different members of his battalion, Heng's Lancers, had different personal rituals and habits to cope with demanding military life. Some delved into religion while others practiced _Wing Chun _and other martial arts to an expert degree. Chen, meanwhile, valued his past. He was sometimes teased as being sentimental, but that didn't deter him.

Once he was in his combat fatigues, Chen walked over to his cramped room's wooden desk and picked up a carved mahogany charm that Mei had made for him in their first year together in the Lancers. Chen was used to it by now but still held it up close to his eyes in his palm. A wooden disk only two inches across, the charm had elaborate patterns carved onto its sides and the Chinese characters for "Little Dragon" carefully etched into the charm's center. A thin chain allowed Chen to wear the charm around his neck and he did so, slipping it under his uniform and out of sight.

Every Mechwarrior in the Lancers was allowed one sentimental item. It was his. It would always be his.

Taking a deep breath, Chen slid open his quarter's metal door and walked into the cramped hallways of the _Overlord_ dropship. He ran into his fellow warriors along the way, acknowledging each other with nods and muttered hellos. Technicians and support staff crowded the hallways further, but everyone was used to it. The _Pillar of Flame _had belonged to Heng's Lancers since 3008 and it was essentially a flying home.

"Lancers, this next operation promises to be a delicate one," Major Heng started once everyone had filed into the briefing room. Behind the elderly Mechwarrior was a screen with a complete view of Baile on it, cities and military outposts labeled in glowing green letters. "We are being asked by Baile's federal government to carry out a peacekeeping operation. There, we will have full accommodations for the duration of our stay, which could be anywhere for a few weeks to over a year."

Murmurs babbled among the Lancers. They were going to be glorified policemen? What sort of assignment was this? Han raised a hand and voiced that very question.

"This may seem beneath us, but it is not beneath House Liao," Heng said with a slight smile. He was famed for his patient nature. "Men, this world, Baile, is at a critical point of its development. Since it is situated on the border between Free Worlds League space and Capellan territory, the planet is prepared to join either nation and reap the benefits. Colonists from both nations have extensive populations there alongside the native people who moved here during the Second Succession War.

"The problem is, the people of Baile cannot decide where to go. House Marik offers more wealth and a bigger army to protect it, but House Liao promises to incorporate Baile in a tightly-woven network of Capellan worlds. Due to its size, the Free Worlds League would accept Baile into its fold, then relegate it to backwater status. Us Capellans would welcome the world as a loyal and valued world, but our military might does not match that of House Marik."

_That's quite some context, _Chen remarked in his head. Of course, he'd rather see Baile accepted into Liao space but House Marik _did _have superior naval assets to keep the planet safe from aggressors.

"For months negotiations have taken place in the capital city of New Kilkenny," Major Heng continued, "but tension has run high among the citizens and violence has been increasing in most major cities. Riots and scuffles are threatening to break Baile down into total war between pro-Marik citizens and the pro-Liao folk. Loyalists on both sides are armed and dangerous, but us Lancers and a battalion of Marik 'mechs will keep the peace. The Free Worlds battalion has been stationed there for one week already. We will arrive to balance things out and monitor New Kilkenny and the surrounding cities and areas."

Chen fought the impulse to voice his incredulity. Two whole battalions to guard this world! Either Baile was very important, the loyalists were _that _violent, or the Marik and Liao leaders were carrying out an arms race on the surface to scare the other great house away, a sort of auction where the currency was military might. Chen couldn't help but think of a powder keg primed to explode.

Heng pointed at the screen. "Baile's population has reached thirty-seven million according to 3038 census data and its industries include iron ore mining, chemical plants and manufactured goods. A useful planet by any measure. It's our job to make sure that one great house or another gets it in one piece."

_A lofty goal indeed, _Chen thought. He had a lance under his command, like Mei, and he'd be damned if he lost his men fighting Mariks on some backwater world.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Back room, O'Sheary Pub, New Kilkenny, Baile**_

_**Periphery**_

_**December 4, 3039**_

Everyone in the capital city of Baile had visited the O'Sheary Pub at least once in their lives, the biggest and most popular water hole in the urban sprawl. No matter whether the people were among the original Irish settlers, the Chinese and Russian colonists from Capellan space, or French people from the Free Worlds League, the O'Sheary Pub stood as a monument to cooperation and good will among the people.

It also served as a staging point for one man's bloody ambitions.

"So where are the agents, boss?" asked a man nervously in the lavish, hidden back rooms of the mammoth Pub building. Not even the expensive couches, fireplace, and tables loaded with drinks and illegal drugs could quiet the man's anxiety.

"They will be here," insisted Allen Murphy, a balding ex-bodybuilder whose thick, tough body hinted at his more vigorous youth. As the Don of a powerful crime family who used corrupted House Marik agents and governors for power, he needed Baile in FWL space to expand his interstellar mafia and recruit new members. He had been born on Baile and controlled his empire from this quiet backwater for years, and he couldn't let those greedy, two-faced Capellans to get their hands on this exquisite world.

The man checked his watch. "But they're over an hour late. It's almost 4:00 PM."

Other men in the room ignored him, more interested in drugs and counting their ill-gotten money. Murphy, meanwhile, merely grunted. "Shut your trap, boy. My agents from the Free Worlds League were told to be here today, and they will be here _today_." He jabbed a finger at the floor for emphasis.

The man swallowed. "Yes, boss, but I still wonder if -"

He was interrupted by the door to the back room slamming open. Eight men in body armor marched inside, submachine guns and pistols at their hips. The last man gently closed the door behind him.

"Welcome, welcome," Murphy greeted them, picking up a tumbler of brandy and pouring two glasses halfway full. He offered one glass to the lead armored man, a Frenchman with bright brown hair and a lean face. "My good friend! I trust that your trip was comfortable?"

"Cozy enough," said Antoine Lamont, a high-ranking agent in Murphy's criminal empire. He accepted the offered glass and took a quick sip. "Been too long since I've been to Baile. I see that one of your bartenders was replaced."

Murphy took a sip of his own brandy, a cool and fiery liquid. Vintage 2984 and expensive as hell. "Yes, old man Price decided to retire to a little house on the Aran Islands off the west coast. A pity. He knew more about drinks than anyone else I've met."

"Mmmm." Antoine cracked a grin. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

"Only days away," Murphy confirmed. He swept an arm to indicate the whole room. "Friends, House Liao will feel our righteous wrath and we'll drive the Capellan trash off our world! Then, when Baile belongs to the Free Worlds League, that will cement my power completely. We've all worked long and hard on this. Everything is in place."

Antoine raised his brandy. "A toast to victory."

Murphy clinked his glass with the other man's. "To our victory."


	7. Chapter 7

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 7**

_**O'Sheary Pub, New Kilkenny, Baile**_

_**Periphery**_

_**December 12, 3039**_

If the entire Heng's Lancers battalion patrolled the capital city all at once, the local population would no doubt panic. Instead, Major Heng assigned two lances to patrol the city's general area at any one time while two lances of the Marik battalion would do the same. The Marik battalion called itself the Red Herons, led by a cool-headed Major Techakov. In fact, by what Chen heard, the Major had a brother among the Marik diplomats in the city hall and Chen doubted that Major Techakov's presence here was a coincidence.

But none of that was Chen's concern. When he was off duty, he and Han made sure to explore every square inch of New Kilkenny's rich city life.

"Best pub in this place," Han commented with glee as he and Chen settled on cushioned bar stools at the O'Sheary Pub's main room. Chen had to agree: the tables were crowded with chatting locals, the barmaids were lovely, and the biggest collection of drinks Chen had ever seen stood proudly against the wall. Lively country music wafted from wall-mounted speakers and the juke box got a lot of visitors.

"So, what will you chaps have?" asked a portly bartender with a red apron. He finished wiping down a beer glass and waddled over to his two Capellan patrons.

"Um..." Han took a minute, squinting at the vast array of drinks. "Well..."

"One Scotch," Chen put in. "With an ice cube."

Han made up is mind. "What he said."

"Coming up," the bartender nodded once, waddling off again.

Han made another face as he looked at the nearby wall-mounted TV. "What? _That _is what we're supposed to watch?" On the screen, Chen saw dozens of men and women in business suits in a huge meeting room. The scrolling text at the screen's bottom read "CAPELLAN AND MARIK DELEGATES MEET TO DISCUSS TRADE IMPLICATIONS OF BAILE'S FUTURE WITH THE GREAT HOUSES" and Chen knew that Baile's negotiations was top news everywhere. Still, it made for boring bar material. The negotiations had been dragging on for days.

The rotund bartender set down the two Scotches on square coasters and Han took his chance. "Thanks, barkeep, but could you change the channel?" Han asked, leaning slightly over the bar. "Something more... fun?"

With a huff, the bartender reached up and switched the channel to a local soccer game: the New Kilkenny Spirits versus the Khe-Zong City Falcons. Chen had studied local maps and knew that Khe-Zong City consisted mainly of Capellan colonists.

"Now that's a little better," Han said fondly as he took a sip. "How much on the Falcons to win?"

Chen groaned. "What, you want to bet on _another _soccer game?" He had already lost sixty C-Bills to Han in sports bars around New Kilkenny. This bar allowed gambling, according to the sign outside, but still...

Han grinned. "Lost your nerve, man?"

Making up his mind, Chen set a ten C-Bill note on the smooth wood bar. "Fine. This much on the Falcons winning by at least twenty points."

"Ten? My friend, that's child's play around here," a new voice teased. Both Han and Chen whirled around. A lady around Chen's age drifted over, shrugging off her coat, hanging it on a coat stand, and settling next to Chen. "One martini, Benny," she told the bartender kindly.

"Coming right up," bartender said warmly.

Chen took a second to collect himself. "Hi. My name's Chen. Chen Yeung, that is." _She must be a regular. She seems so at home here._

"Marietta Powell," the woman smiled slightly. She had hair reminiscent of "flapper" women from 1920's Terra and a gentle face. "So you're a military man?"

"I... didn't say that."

"But I can tell." Marietta pointed at Chen. "Your posture and haircut. My brother's with the local garrison of peacekeepers. I know a 'mech jock when I see one."

"I'm Han, by the way," Chen's friend offered, leaning past Chen to be seen.

"Han who?"

Han winked. "I might tell you later if you're still interested."

Marietta laughed. "Buy me a few rounds and we'll see. And by the way, fifty on the Spirits winning."

"Oh, it's on, lady," Han said eagerly as he matched her bet. "Us Capellans put up a good fight. Fifty on the Falcons."

Chen bumped his bet up to fifty too. "Same."

"Then you boys have never seen the Spirits play," Marietta laughed easily, accepting her martini from the bartender and taking a sip. "Say, I've never seen you around here. I'm getting the impression that you're not from the Khe-Zong police force, either."

Intrigued by this woman's intuition, Chen asked, "How can you tell?"

"If you knew the Spirits' winning streak this season, you'd bet differently," Marietta said with a knowing smile.

"You got me," Chen admitted. "My friend and I are part of House Liao's peacekeeping force during the negotiations. We're the answer to the Marik battalion."

Distaste crossed Marietta's face. "Oh yeah, the battalions marching around the place. Makes it feel like we're under quarantine."

"Feels more like a show-off session between the Houses to me," Chen put in. "Each trying to scare the other off with its war toys."

Marietta nodded with another smile. "You know, I bet you're right. So how do you boys like Baile?"

"It's awesome," Han answered quickly. "I could live here."

"And here I thought 'mech jocks loved the life of adventure."

"Bars offer that too," Han winked.

Chen rolled his eyes and ordered another Scotch. Han could always be counted on to watch Chen's back in combat, but around a lovely lady, he could be counted on to get slugged by a jealous boyfriend on more than one occasion.

Marietta laughed. "Oh, I like that. So, have you boys had any adventures together?"

"A whole bunch," Han said brightly. "Hey Chen, remember that time the Taurians raided us and you beat a guy with a tree?"

"Yeah, that," Chen remembered, then turned to Maretta to recall the tale. "Back in 3036 a gang of Taurian Concordat bandits raided a border world where the Lancers were posted and I had my _Vindicator_'s PPC toasted. The enemy was charging my lance's position in a forest and a Taurian _Marshal _was determined to finish me off. So I grabbed a nearby tree with my 'mech's left hand and rammed it through the _Marshal_'s cockpit!" He realized that he was smiling. It had been a desperate and unpleasant situation at the time but now he found it kind of funny.

Marietta found it funny too. "Oh, you people and your stompy war machines," she commented, polishing off her martini and motioning for another as the juke box's song changed. She leaned a little closer to Chen. "So tell me, Chen... is there a special girl out there?"

Chen tried not to blush as Mei came to mind. _Was _she special to him? Hell yes. But he had never told her that, partly because of her determination to remain friends and keep things professional. In his six years in the Lancers with her, Chen had put up with those terms, but how much longer would he do that? "Um... kind of," he wound up saying.

"Kind of?"

"His lancemate is his longtime girl friend," Han put in, now on his third Scotch. "Just _girl friend_, not girlfriend. It's a bummer, I know." He slapped Chen's back cordially.

"Now that's a shame," Marietta said sympathetically. "Well, I can't say I know what military life is like, but I hope you find happiness somehow, Chen. Just a little blessing."

Chen felt warm gratitude in his gut and raised his half-consumed Scotch. "To happiness," he toasted. "And by the way, the next round's on me."

That resulted in quite a bit more happiness.

*o*o*o*o*

The soccer game finished within the hour and the Spirits indeed beat the Falcons three to two, so Marietta smugly accepted Chen and Han's C-Bills before bidding them farewell and departing. Only seconds after she left, Mei Hanfan came in with an exasperated look.

"Hey, it's Mei!" Han announced. "Chen, your girl's here."

"How'd you know we were here?" Chen asked curiously. His head felt light and fuzzy.

"Word gets around that you guys have been exploring New Kilkenny. I just had to check every bar I came across," Mei explained simply as she stalked over to Chen and Han, motioning. "Come on. Why don't you walk out instead of crawl out?"

Han wouldn't have it. "Our lance's patrol doesn't start for three hours," he protested. "Have a drink. This place is great."

"No thank you. Let's get moving," Mei urged them both, gripping their upper arms and marching them to the front door. Chen quickly set his and Han's cash on the counter for the drinks and a fair tip.

"By the way, we were talking about you," Han mentioned.

Mei raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Tell her, Chen," Han encouraged his friend.

"Um..." Chen fought for words. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, and he was tongue-tied. What should he do? He remembered Marietta's blessing to his happiness. Yes. Only one solution. "We were talking about my feelings for you, Mei. How I love and cherish you."

Mei scowled. "Okay, you've really had too much."

"No, really. I can't bottle this up forever," Chen babbled as they stepped into the open street. A chilly wind blew in from the north. "Mei, I've wanted you since we met at the Capella War College. I've hinted at it before and now I'm saying it straight."

At that, Mei merely huffed. "That's sweet, Chen, but we've gone over this," she reminded him. "Back to the barracks. I think you need a cold shower."

Deflated by Mei's rejection, Chen was forced to agree.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Street, New Kilkenny, Baile**_

_**Periphery**_

_**December 13, 3039**_

Only a few cars were on the road this morning and that made it easier for a bulky black van to motor its way down New Kilkenny's wide streets toward the city hall. In the van's spacious back, eight men in body armor fitted bandanas around their noses and mouths like robbers, then fitted wool caps over their heads and pulled the hats down to their eyebrows. The van was filled with metallic clicks as the men prepared various assault rifles, shotguns, and carbines of various makes.

"Everyone ready?" Antoine asked, barely able to hide his eagerness as the van took a right past a clothing store. "Remember: keep together and take out security first, then storm the Marik delegation hall and don't scare off the other people too fast. We need this to be as public as possible."

The other seven men nodded. Antoine, satisfied, sat back in his seat. Like the others, he had a House Liao patch on his clothing that made him look like a Capellan extremist. When the crowded City Hall witnessed terrorists with Liao markings assault the Marik delegates, only one conclusion could be drawn: the Capellans were fighting dirty, just like they always did.

Allen Murphy would get his planet not long after.

"We're here," the driver, a gangly man with an unshaved beard, announced as he pulled up in the City Hall's parking lot. Antoine motioned with a black-gloved hand and a man swung the van's back doors wide open. Chilly morning air wafted into the van.

Antoine held his submachine gun tight as he and the others marched quickly across the parking lot and toward a tall window on the building's side. With one swift movement one of his agents bashed the butt of his shotgun onto the glass and shattered it. One by one the men hopped into the building and stormed down the well-decorated hallways. Antoine had studied the City Hall's layout and led his men toward the room where the Marik delegates were discussing business with each other.

"Halt! How did you get in here?" a security guard demanded, raising a hand. In response Antoine grinned under his bandana and leveled his submachine gun. The guard's eyes widened and his hand flashed toward his holstered pistol, but he was too late. A quick burst of bullets toppled the guard to the tiled floor and blood pooled from his ragged chest.

Screams echoed in the building as city officials and other staff both saw and heard the spectacle. Two more security officers hurried onto the scene with their pistols out and opened fire. The weapons boomed loudly in the confined space but the bullets narrowly missed, blasting holes in the plaster wall behind Antoine's men. The disguised mob thugs returned fire en masse, downing the two guards.

"This is for House Liao! Baile belongs to the Capellans!" Antoine shouted to the terrified people. Those who hadn't fled during the initial attack merely cowered. Good. Antoine needed everyone to see and hear this.

Antoine pointed down the hall and his men hurried along, forcing open two wide doors to reveal a brightly-lit, long meeting hall. The House Marik delegates cried out and bolted for the doors on the opposite wall, but Antoine's men didn't give them the chance. Security cameras watched closely as bullets filled the air and the Marik representatives collapsed in a gruesome display.

Things were going just as planned, Antoine thought as he led his men through the other doors to begin their escape. By the time more guards arrived, he would be out of here and fleeing in another pre-prepared van. He was certain that when this reached the news, the citizens of Baile would renew their violence toward each other and only the two battalions of 'mechs would keep the peace. Or maybe even the Free Worlds League battalion would open fire on the Capellan one? Either way, this outburst would easily swing everything in House Marik's favor and Baile would join the Free Worlds League.

Just as planned, Antoine and his men broke out a window, piled into a second van, and the vehicle tore across the parking lot and deep into Baile. Antoine's job was done, but today was going to be a long day for everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 8**

_**Capellan garrison, New Kilkenny outskirts, Baile**_

_**Periphery**_

_**December 13, 3039**_

Although it was barely past 0630 hours at the barracks where Heng's Lancers were posted, Chen felt wide awake as he and the other Lancers reported to the facility's briefing room after an emergency summons. Already in full uniform, Chen stood with his fellow Mechwarriors as Major Heng briefed them.

"Earlier this morning, pro-Liao terrorists broke into the City Hall building in New Kilkenny and massacred the House Marik representatives," the Major told them grimly, pointing to the city on a paper map behind him. "The tragedy was on the news and riots have already broken out. Armed citizens are tearing each other apart. The local police force is overwhelmed."

Chen was stunned. Capellans had slaughtered the Marik delegates? This would ruin any chance of Baile joining the Capellan Confederation! At least, as far as Chen could tell. He was no politician.

"For that reason, it is our job to use our forces as a deterrent against any further action," Heng continued. "Our battalion and the Marik forces will enforce a curfew and secure the area around New Kilkenny while the terrorist assault is investigated."

A resounding shudder in the garrison cut Heng off as he opened his mouth to continue. Warning lights and sirens went off and staff members rushed through the facility. "Major! Marik 'mechs were detected advancing on our position!" an intelligence officer reported to Heng. "We're taking heavy LRM fire!"

"It seems the Free Worlders are taking matters into their own hands," Heng commented, then fixed his hard eyes on his assembled warriors. "Scramble all 'mechs and prepare to engage."

As Heng and his three lancemates headed off to their hangar, Chen and the others double-timed it to the other 'mech hangars where their machines waited. "Can you believe it?" Han said incredulously as the warriors spilled into the spacious hangar. "They're attacking us for something that extremists did! We Lancers are innocent!"

"Best we can do is prevent any more bloodshed," Chen told him.

Han looked confused. "Huh?"

"Don't worry. I've got a plan."

*o*o*o*o*

Like his fellow warriors, Chen reported to his 'mech and prepared for combat. He snapped open his supply locker and changed into his shorts, boots, and cooling vest, fitting the high-tech vest snugly onto his chest. In the cool hangar air he shivered slightly, but in the heat of combat he'd be grateful for the vest's coolant system before long.

Without further ado he climbed up steel scaffolding to scale the height of his 45-ton _Vindicator_. From here, the medium 'mech seemed like a metal war god, a humanoid armed with weapons capable of incredible destruction. Not for the first time, Chen was forced to appreciate the 'mech's deadly grace and power as he climbed into its cockpit and settled into the command couch.

As techs pulled the scaffolding away, Chen snapped his cockpit canopy shut and pulled a red lever, causing lights to flood his dashboard. His GM 180 engine rumbled to life deep in the _Vindicator_'s steel chest and it was a reassuring sound to Chen's ears. As soon as he set his neuro-helmet on his head and connected its wires to the dashboard, a computerized voice asked: _"What are the fundamentals to a warrior's art?"_

"Restraint and grace," Chen answered. His lessons back at the Capella War College, thankfully, had stuck. Maybe the Lyrans liked to play with big guns and assault 'mechs, but there was more to war than that.

The hangar's vast doors swung open and Chen pushed gently down on his 'mech's throttle, moving the _Vindicator _forward at a casual 36 kph as it strode into open wilderness. Located several miles from Baile's outskirts, this garrison acted as a secure and convenient base of operations for Heng's Lancers for the duration of this operation. Now, however, it was a base under siege.

More Lancers 'mechs marched out of the base, quickly taking cover as enemy LRM clusters roared through the sky. The garrison was situated at the base of a rocky hill and towering pine trees covered the nearby hills and valleys, providing excellent cover. Still, forest fires raged from LRM hits and Chen winced as an LRM volley exploded brightly against the garrison's reinforced plating. Squads of tanks rolled out of their hangar, ready to assist the 'mechs against the incoming Free Worlds forces. The _Overlord_-class _Pillar of Flame _dropship stood on its landing pad next to the garrison, but for the moment it was inert.

"Lance, form up," Chen ordered. At his word, three 'mechs joined his _Vindicator _in a diamond formation. A _Griffin_ took up the left flank, a _Trebuchet _occupied the right flank and a _Centurion_ had the rear. He had named his lance Dragon Lance after the nickname that Mei had given him.

Meanwhile, Major Heng's _Emperor _and its lance marched out of the garrison and the Major addressed the whole battalion. "First company, move out to sector C-5 and provide cover fire. Second company, head down the valley to D-6 to meet their advance lances. Third company, move to B-3 and prepare to ambush the enemy force from your vantage point. Be ready to cover second company."

Chen studied the map on his HUD. The surrounding area was covered by a grid with letters and numbers to identify coordinates and Chen could tell that the Major's plan was solid. But there was something else.

"Sir?" Chen asked as his lance moved with third company to the forested hilltop at B-3.

"Go ahead, Dragon One."

Chen swallowed as more LRMs arced through the air, and this time he saw enemy PPCs streaking through the air too. "We Lancers are innocent of any crime and the Mariks are clearly acting on the tension and paranoia of this whole situation."

"Yes, I am aware," Heng responded with strained patience. The earth shuddered as LRMs blasted the area around the garrison, throwing up smoking fireballs. Already, first and second companies were trading fire with incoming Free World League 'mechs.

"We can make this bloodless," Chen offered. "With all due respect, getting involved in a battle to the death with the Marik battalion will only make this worse and this Marik offensive is entirely unwarranted. If we are careful, we can disable the larger 'mechs by shooting off their legs and retreat to the garrison, and the smaller Marik 'mechs won't have the necessary force to take the garrison. They'll be forced to withdraw." _After all, it would be difficult to shoot legs off of small, fast-moving light 'mechs, _Chen thought. His aim was good but not _that _good.

"Do you realize the risk of that, Dragon One?" Heng told him. "The Mariks aren't interested in keeping this bloodless like you are."

"I know that. I just don't want another crime that others can pin on the Capellan Confederation and its people. We're a crack unit. We can get it done." Chen held his breath. Had he gone too far?

Major Heng took a minute to respond. "Your suggestion is a fair one. Very well, but the consequences are on you. All units! Engage in hit-and-run strikes to disable the large enemy 'mechs. Aim for the arms and legs. Fall back to the garrison on my command."

There was a babble of affirmative voices on the comm and Chen guided his lance through the forest toward one slope of the valley. "You heard him, lance. Strike the targets that I designate and get to cover. We will disable the enemy 'mechs one by one with focused fire."

Still, Chen felt a nervous sweat break out on his skin. Mei and Han were out there in first company, trading fire with the Marik battalion's 'mechs. What if this restraint cost the Lancers too many Capellan lives? Well, it was too late to second-guess his idea now. He wouldn't have a bloodbath here if he could help it.

Chen saw and heard munitions and lasers flashing back and forth throughout the forest, and several contacts popped up on his scanners. A full Marik lance came into view: two _Cicada_s and two _Ostsol _'mechs. At once the 60-ton _Ostsol _'mechs opened fire and thick large laser beams flashed through the air.

Chen shoved his joysticks to the side and scampered to the side. The large lasers cored a wide tree instead, instantly vaporizing its trunk and sending the tree's top half crashing to the forest floor.

"Focus on that target!" Chen ordered, marking one _Ostsol _on his HUD. After dodging a _Cicada_'s lasers, Chen lined up his crosshairs on the _Ostsol_'s leg and returned fire. His right arm's PPC sheared off the armor plating from the 'mech's shin, nearly exposing its inner titanium bones. Then, Chen's medium and small laser chewed away what was left of the charred, burnt leg armor. In retaliation, the _Ostsol_'s large laser stabbed into Chen's right torso and melted away half a ton of armor. The beam failed to penetrate the torsos' vital systems, though.

The _Centurion _on Chen's lance recoiled as lasers raked its center torso, molten armor slagging to the ground. The 'mech recovered and fired its Autocannon 10 but the heavy rounds went wide and tore into the ground instead.

Then, the _Trebuchet _on Chen's lance pushed back the other _Ostsol _with two LRM 15 volleys, nearly throwing the big 'mech to its back. This bought the _Griffin _enough time to finish Chen's work and sever the first _Ostsol_'s leg with a well-placed PPC shot. At once the _Ostsol _stumbled, throwing its arms into the air as its severed stump tried to take a step. The 'mech's internal gyro couldn't handle it, though, and the 60-ton _Ostsol _crumpled right onto its stomach.

"Good. Get to cover!" Chen ordered. No doubt the other three 'mechs would launch a withering volley of return fire and he needed his lance to cool off anyway. So, Chen scampered behind a wide tree and allowed a _Cicada_'s vengeful lasers to burn into the thick wooden trunk instead of his _Vindicator_. More lasers hissed through the air but Chen's lancemates managed to scramble into cover.

The three operational Marik 'mechs didn't give up so easily. Both _Cicada_s used their superior speed to chase down the _Griffin_ and their medium lasers boiled armor off the bigger 'mech's back. The _Griffin_ whirled around and returned fire. Its PPC bolt grazed a _Cicada _but dealt little damage. Still, the warning shot scattered the two smaller 'mechs.

Meanwhile, the operational _Ostsol _marched in a different direction and flanked the _Griffin _while it was busy with the _Cicada_s. The _Ostsol_'s chest-mounted large lasers seemed to scorch the very air as they fired and one beam punched right into the _Griffin_'s right shoulder. Armor turned to jelly as the _Griffin_'s right shoulder fused in place, locking the PPC at an awkward angle. The _Griffin_'s pilot turned his 'mech to line up a shot, but his PPC bolt slashed through empty air.

"Now!" Chen shouted. He fired up his jump jets and vaulted high into the air on a jet of flames. He broke the tree line and locked his crosshairs onto the _Ostsol_, then his HUD confirmed a target lock. Five LRMs smashed into the _Ostsol_'s back, causing the heavy 'mech to recoil at the sudden attack. The 'mech whirled around and sent its large lasers through the air, but Chen dropped his _Vindicator _quickly downwards and the lasers burned through empty air.

Chen clenched his teeth to keep them from smashing together as he heavily landed his _Vindicator _on the forest floor. A heavy thud shuddered the 'mech as its feet stomped to the ground, but dropping like that was the best way to evade the lasers. Before he could fire another shot, however, Chen pursed his lips as the _Ostsol_'s two medium lasers raked his torso.

_My turn. _Chen broke his 'mech into a sprint, zig-zagging to throw off the _Ostsol_'s continued laser barrage. Chen's own lasers pierced the _Ostsol_'s left knee, but failed to breach the leg or fuse the joint together. His PPC narrowly missed, instead scorching the frosty ground. He felt warmth waft into his cockpit and he broke out in a sweat.

"Back me up!" Chen ordered. He ducked to avoid a large laser, then briefly triggered his jump jets so he could drift to the side and out of the _Ostsol_'s line of fire. At the order, the _Centurion_ emerged from the trees and fired its LRM 10 from two hundred meters away. Caught off-guard, the _Ostsol _shuddered as the missiles pounded into its back. Just as the _Ostsol _turned to return fire, the _Centurion_'s Autocannon 10 burst sheared chunks of armor from the _Ostsol_'s left leg.

Chen took his chance and carefully lined up his PPC. This time the beam hit home and the sizzling blue beam tore away the _Ostsol_'s armor between its wounded knee and damaged thigh. The leg's remaining armor melted away and the PPC's leftover energy heated up the titanium bones underneath. When the 'mech took another heavy step, the torso's weight strained the metal bones and Chen heard the loud groaning of stressed metal.

Frustrated, the _Ostsol_'s pilot took a step back and put his 'mech's weight on his good leg, refusing to go down like his lancemate. To Chen's mingled shock and amusement, the _Ostsol_'s pilot actually raised its right hand and lifted the middle finger.

_Okay, the Mariks are definitely mad, _Chen thought. His humor was cut off, however, when both _Cicada_s burst out of the tree line and showered the _Centurion _with withering laser fire. Inspired by Chen's plan, the two 'mechs focused their medium lasers on the _Centurion_'s right shoulder, cutting through the armor and slicing into the inner components. Smoke billowed from the _Centurion_'s shoulder as the combined lasers damaged the myomer muscles. The _Ostsol _preyed on the wounded 'mech and one of its large lasers cored the _Centurion_'s wounded shoulder. Sparks sprayed everywhere as the beam severed the limb and the _Centurion _swayed from the loss of mass.

The _Trebuchet _on Chen's lance arrived on the scene and hammered an unsuspecting _Cicada _with an LRM 15 volley. The missiles didn't take the 'mech down but they did force the _Cicada _to retreat. Meanwhile, Chen's PPC tore into the stationary _Ostsol_'s leg and boiled away the titanium bone. This time the _Ostsol _started to pitch face-first, but not before it snapped off one final large laser.

The deadly red beam snagged Chen right on the torso and a warning light went off in his cockpit. His small laser had been knocked out of commission and his chest armor was getting dangerously thin. All the same, the _Ostsol_'s left leg snapped at the knee and the 'mech fell face-first like its companion.

"Fall back!" Chen ordered. At once he and the others shrank back into the trees, forming up in the shadow of a particularly large pine tree. Chen surveyed the damage: his torso was ravaged, the _Centurion _had lost its Autocannon arm, and the _Griffin_'s PPC arm was stuck at an awkward angle. The _Trebuchet _had taken hits to its chest and legs but was otherwise in good condition.

"Lance, follow my lead back to the rest of third company. We've done our work," Chen told everyone. "Those _Cicada_s won't be so brave with their bigger friends out of commission."

Chen set his _Vindicator _into a sprint and marched his lance through the forest back to third company. Several Marik and Lancers 'mechs had arrived and were trading fire with the 'mechs, and several 'mechs had gone down on both sides. However, true to Chen's strategy the Marik 'mechs had lost their legs and lay scattered in the forest. There were definitely more Marik 'mechs lying on the ground than Capellan ones, and all the fallen Marik 'mechs were heavies.

Before Chen could open fire on the Marik 'mechs, Major Heng's voice popped into the tactical comm channel. "Fall back to the garrison, Lancers. The _Pillar of Flame _is online and is weapons hot. We've done enough."

"You heard him, lance. Form up on Captain Dhao-Yu." Indeed, the Captain of third company marched his _Awesome _up a forest hill back toward the garrison and everyone in his company followed him. A few Marik light 'mechs gave chase, but without their bigger allies to back them up, they were quickly chased off by return fire.

"Taking heavy fire!" cried out the captain of first company as the companies got closer to the garrison and _Pillar of Flame_. Chen twisted on his _Vindicator_'s torso and saw Marik 'mechs and tanks tearing up the first company's 'mechs. He spotted Mei's _Shadow Hawk _and Han's _Quickdraw _fighting desperately as they made their way up a hill toward the garrison, but like the other 'mechs in the first company, they had taken heavy damage.

Chen tapped into the battle comm. "Captain, requesting permission to assist first company."

"Granted, Lieutenant," Captain Dhao-Yu told him. "But be on standby to fall back in formation."

Without any delay, Chen sent his lance across the war-torn forest toward the beleaguered company and ordered his lancemates to open fire. Their mingled missiles, PPCs and laser fire caught the Marik 'mechs off-guard and gave first company a few seconds of breathing room. At once the Marik 'mechs and tanks returned fire and Chen felt himself shaken violently as an LRM 20 volley from a hostile _Archer _smashed into his _Vindicator_'s right torso. A warning light blinked on his dashboard and smoke wafted into the cockpit. Chen coughed on the acrid smoke but kept his eyes on the battle through teary eyes.

"Lance, focus on that _Archer_!" Chen wheezed. The lumbering 70-ton _Archer _wasn't prepared for Chen's PPC to rake its right knee and the 'mech stumbled for just a minute. The _Griffin _on Chen's lance managed to twist itself into just the right angle to fire, and its own PPC added to Chen's damage. Melted armor slopped off the _Archer_'s knee, exposing inner components.

Getting the idea, Mei maneuvered her _Shadow Hawk _into position and fired her Autocannon 5 and medium laser. Both weapons cored the _Archer_'s exposed knee, nearly snapping the leg in two. Then Han triggered his own lasers, melting away the last of the left leg's armor However, the _Archer_'s pilot showed incredible endurance and kept his 'mech steady to return fire. His two LRM 20 volleys streaked through the air and smashed right into Han's _Quickdraw_, swallowing the 'mech up in a raging fireball. Chen's sensors registered a fatal strike to the _Quickdraw_'s cockpit.

Chen slapped his palm on the coolant button and fired again, fury seething in his brain. His hastily-fired PPC went wide and shot through empty air, but another 'mech from the first company finished off the _Archer_'s knee and sent the 70-ton 'mech crashing to the ground.

With Chen's company on the scene and the _Archer _ruined, the Marik forces shrank back and lessened their fire as they prepared to retreat. Capellan fire blew off arms from the Marik 'mechs at random. Finally, the Marik 'mechs and ranks broke into a full retreat.

"Dragon Lance, form up," Captain Dhao-Yu ordered. "You've done enough."

"Copy that," Chen said heavily. The smoke cleared and the charred ruins of Han's _Quickdraw _collapsed to the forest floor in a heap, further proof that Han was KIA.

Forming up with his company, Chen made his way back to the garrison and the safety of the _Pillar of Flame_'s immense weapons array. None of the Mark forces dared get close with the dropship standing guard, so the remaining Lancers 'mechs marched back to the garrison and double-checked that the Mariks were in full retreat. Then the battle-weary 'mechs reported to the hangars.

*o*o*o*o*

Chen was barely out of his _Vindicator _when an intelligence officer approached him. "Lieutenant Yeung, Major Heng wants to see you in the comm room," the woman said.

"Why?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know. Just get there."

Unsure what to make of this, Chen changed out of his Mechwarrior outfit back into his uniform, then reported to the garrison's comm room. Several officers of Heng's Lancers were already there including Major Heng himself. The elderly Mechwarrior turned to face Chen. "Good, you're here," he said.

Chen saluted. "What is this about, sir?"

Heng pointed to a screen. "We're about to find out. This is an incoming call from the Marik battalion commander." A technician opened the comm channel and a blond man with hard brown eyes appeared from the shoulders up on the screen. "This is Major Techakov of the Star's End battalion," he stated, mingled anger and resignation in his voice. "I wish to announce my full retreat from this battle, but I cannot overemphasize my disgust at what you Capellans have done."

Major Heng stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back. "What would that be?"

On the screen, Major Techakov's eyes almost spat fire. "The incident at the City Hall! I should have known that Capellan treachery would ruin everything! My own brother, Anton Techakov, was among those killed. Protecting him was one of the reasons that I put my battalion here. I needed a show of force to discourage any violence from the locals or you Capellans. Apparently, even my battalion wasn't enough to prevent your treachery."

_Why am I here for this? _Chen wondered but he remained silent and off-screen as Major Heng cleared his throat. "Major Techakov, the City Hall incident is entirely unrelated to my battalion's presence here on Baile. I was sent here by the Chancellor Romano Liao herself to ensure that Baile would be secure during these negotiations. House Liao desires this world, yes, but we will not shed innocent blood for it. That act of terror was _not _condoned by my people. And I must point out that _you _sent your entire battalion to wipe mine out, which is a hasty and short-sighted thing to do."

"How dare you?" Techakov spat. "My brother is dead because of this! I couldn't risk further Capellan crimes. I needed you Lancers subdued."

Major Heng motioned with his hand and Chen walked into the screen's view. "Major, this is a Lieutenant in my battalion. I believe he wishes to express his view on this matter."

Suddenly feeling a little camera shy, Chen fought down his anxiety and addressed Major Techakov. "Major, a bloodbath is not what we need right now. In all honesty, in your position I may have done the same thing. You were looking out for House Marik's best interests and took no chances."

"What is your point, boy?" Techakov challenged him.

"This chaos is not the answer. It was my idea to disable your larger 'mechs in order to shut down your assault, and the plan worked. No one on your side lost his life because of your hasty actions." He stood proudly and lifted his chin. "I proved that us Capellans are a fair and patient people and that we want your cooperation in this matter. Those terrorists at the City Hall do not represent House Liao's intentions, as Major Heng said. I kept people alive and defused the situation so we may work out Baile's other problems." Still, Chen felt a pang of grief and anger at Han's loss. Han and several other Lancers had died out there and a part of Chen's mind screamed for Marik blood, but he didn't dare voice that desire. He had to put House Liao's interests first. Being benevolent and cooperative was the best way.

Major Techakov opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, his brown eyes wavering. "Very well, Lieutenant. I suppose you are right. This violence is not the best course of action and I thank you for sparing the lives of my men. Rescue squads will report to the forest and extract the fallen 'mechs and their pilots. Perhaps there is hope for a sensible resolution to all this after all." Without further word, the screen went blank.

"Good work, Lieutenant." Major Heng turned to face Chen with a shadow of a smile on his face. "This makes a bargaining chip to use against House Marik."

"Thank you, sir."

"But," Heng continued, "several Mechwarriors died because of the strategy that you suggested. We could not fight the Mariks as we usually do, and that cost us. This will be noted in your file, Lieutenant."

Swallowing tightly, Chen nodded. "Understood, sir." _What will happen? A demotion? A month of grunt work?_

"Still," Heng added, "if your benevolent actions counter-act the City Hall raid to any extent, that will be noted as well. We will have to wait and see how the raid's investigation turns out. For the time being, we keep to ourselves."

Chen saluted. "Yes, sir."


	9. Chapter 9

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 9**

_**City Hall, New Kilkenny, Baile**_

_**Periphery**_

_**December 16, 3039**_

Due to his role in the negotiations and security on Baile, Major Heng was among the Capellan officers and agents seated in Kilkenny's City Hall meeting room. The old Major sat patiently as the New Kilkenny officials filed into the room one by one, and he listened closely as the city mayor, a certain Mr. Dallahan, stood at a dark wood podium. "This meeting will come to order," Mr. Dallahan announced and the babbling in the room faded away. "Today, weeks of negotiations and deliberation will come to a conclusion as to the fate of this world.

"Recent events have clearly highlighted the tension both sides feel in this matter. For a time I feared that Baile's entry to a Great House would be baptized with blood and bitter feelings. Thankfully, in investigation by the New Kilkenny intelligence office has revealed otherwise."

Curious babble broke out again among the Capellans and Major Heng leaned forward slightly in his seat. For the past three days his time had been occupied by handling the aftereffects of the Marik assault on the Capellan garrison and giving reports to Romano Liao's officials. Would his careful handling of the military situation pay off today?

Four men in blue suits stood up among the New Kilkenny officials and one of them took his place at the podium. "Good afternoon," he said simply. "I will cut to the chase. The horrific assault on this City Hall was not as it once seemed. Turn your attention now to the screen."

On the north wall, a screen lowered and a ceiling-mounted projector displayed a slide show. The first image was that of a man named Antoine Lamont with a lean face and short brown hair. "This man led the attack on this City Hall. He is not a citizen or agent of the Capellan Confederation, but rather, a citizen of the Free Worlds League. More importantly... he is an agent of _this _man."

Now the screen shifted to show the mug shot of a balding, rotund man labeled as Allen Murphy. His scowl and hard eyes seemed to bore into Heng's soul. "This is the don of a small criminal empire based in the Free Worlds League," the intelligence agent mentioned. "He is a native of Baile and connects this world to FWL worlds by criminal connections and underhanded deals. Three days ago on the thirteenth of December, only hours after the City Hall attack, the New Kilkenny police force traced Lamont to Murphy's base of operations and raided it. Both Murphy and Lamont were captured after a protracted struggle. Murphy had over-extended his hand with this bold plan of his, and that put him right into our hands."

Heng could already see where this was going. The Capellans had been set up by this Allen Murphy criminal's agents, intending to use the so-called Capellan terrorist attack in order to get Baile into the FWL and strengthen his criminal empire. And Major Techakov had completely fallen for it. Capellan lives had been lost because of this Don's deception.

"The capture and interrogation of these men and several of their agents has completely changed the game," the intelligence officer exclaimed. "The attack on this City Hall was a smear job intended to frame the Capellans and get Baile into Marik space. What is more, Major Techakov launched a hasty assault on the Heng's Lancers battalion at the city's outskirts, intending to contain the so-called Capellan menace before it could progress any further. Major Heng, if you would like to share a few words?"

The men and women in the room turned to face the old Major as he slowly walked to the podium. He gripped the wooden edges and cleared his throat. "At 0634 hours on the thirteenth of December, my battalion's garrison fell under Marik attack. It should be noted that during the conflict, my men endeavored to eliminate any possible bloodshed by means of crippling the Marik Battlemechs without destroying them or killing the pilots. The ploy was successful and the Mariks were forced to retreat. Seven Lancers casualties were suffered, but no Marik lives were lost. Inspired by this compassion and restraint on my battalion's part, Major Techakov withdrew at once."

Major Heng glared at Allen Murphy's mug shot for a second before resuming. "Us Capellans are not interested in fighting for Baile with unnecessary conflict. I regret the loss of Capellan life but I do not hold a grudge against Major Techakov. He acted out of haste and the loss of his brother in the City Hall attack. It is my sincere hope that this debate will be settled without hatred or deception. That is all."

After a short round of applause, Major Heng returned to his seat and exhaled deeply. He had done his bit to help out. Technically, the bloodless defense had been Lieutenant Chen Yeung's idea and Heng knew that this debate's outcome would reveal if Yeung's decision would pay off, or if Capellan lives had been lost for naught.

"With all this in mind," Mayor Dallahan said once he resumed his place at the podium, "we will now come to a vote for Baile's entry to a Great House."

The process didn't take long. Quickly, overwhelming support for House Liao arose and Mr. Dallahan officially declared the debate concluded. It was ironic, Heng thought, that Allen Murphy's ploy was designed to move Baile to the FWL but instead put it in Capellan hands. Fate was a funny thing.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Death Commando Garrison, Zi-Jen Cheng (Forbidden City), Sian**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**January 16, 3040**_

Chen enjoyed the feeling of breathing warm, humid spring air as he and several CCAF officials stepped down the _Pillar of Flame_'s boarding ramp and across the Death Commando garrison's landing pad. Before touching down on Sian, both Chen and Mei had reported to Major Heng for astounding news: the CCAF leaders were hard at work reconstructing the feared Death Commando battalion, and the battalion was looking for new blood.

"This is not necessarily a life career with the Commandos," Heng had explained to them both. "The Commandos are essentially holding tryouts: they accept the best warriors the CCAF has to offer and sends them on field missions to test their abilities. It is estimated that by spring of next year, a full battalion will be organized and finalized." Heng's wizened features had cracked a rare smile. "This is an amazing opportunity for you both. Be proud. You have served well with the Lancers, but I believe that it is time for you both to move on in your careers. I do not believe that I was mistaken to forward both of your names to the Death Commando leaders."

Later, Chen and the others found themselves in the garrison's meeting room where four Death Commando officers stood to greet them. "Major Heng," spoke one of the officers with a curt nod.

"Colonel," Heng saluted.

"At ease, Major," the man said dismissively, pacing back and forth and eyeing both Chen and Mei up and down. "So these are the new guys you're throwing at me."

Chen fought not to fidget as the man's cold, hard eyes appraised him and Mei like a butcher figuring out how to slice a cow. Like Mei, he stood stiffly at attention and refused to show any of the apprehension or anxiety he felt. This was no casual transfer; the Death Commandos only accepted the very best, and a lot would be expected of him. He wasn't even allowed to be at ease.

Finally satisfied, the Colonel stepped back and motioned for another man to step forward. Like the Colonel, he had a humorless face and piercing eyes. He was younger, though: only a few years Chen's senior, with inky black hair and thick eyebrows. "I am Major Guzo Jin of the Death Commandos," he told Chen and Mei. "I command a company with ten warriors currently. You two will complete my company and we can begin test missions together. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Chen and Mei chanted.

Jin nodded once. "Good." Then he leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. "From this moment on, every word you say, every action you make in and out of the cockpit, and the level of your commitment and discipline will be noted and evaluated by me and by the other officers of the Commandos. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Jin withdrew a bit. "Excellent. Now, Lieutenant Yeung, Lieutenant Hanfan, I would like to formally welcome you to the Death Commando trial unit. This is a major opportunity. Make the most of it. You are dismissed."

*o*o*o*o*

By evening, Chen had settled into his bunk in the garrison just the way Mei settled into hers across the hall. It didn't take long to unpack; he had lived a Spartan lifestyle with the Lancers and the Commandos were no different. His only personal effect, the wooden "Little Dragon" charm Mei had carved for him, was placed in a small locked box and set on his narrow desk.

A portable vidscreen sat on the desk's opposite end and Chen switched it on, changing to the news. Settling on a wooden chair, Chen watched the military funeral for Heng's Lancers. In a CCAF cemetery, seven caskets draped with the Capellan Hussars flag stood in a row as uniformed soldiers performed a twenty-one gun salute. Chen felt a heavy weight in his belly as he watched. In one of those caskets lay his high school friend Han, his supportive pal who had graduated the Capella War College with him and fought House Liao's enemies with him for over six years.

Now Chen would go on without him.

Still, Chen thought as he shut off the vidscreen and climbed onto his bed to rest, he had made it to the Death Commandos (tentatively) on his own merits, and he'd be damned if he disappointed Major Jin. He would make a name for himself, _by _himself. He was his own man.


	10. Chapter 10

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**PART III: Vengeance**

**Chapter 10**

_**Capellan Heavy Manufacturing HQ, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**May 29, 3040**_

President Lin-Fong was a man who had hoped to pass his company, the Capellan Heavy Manufacturing corporation, to the hands of his capable successor within the month and finally retire to a quiet life back home on Capella. Now in his late 70s, he could quite possibly continue leading CHM but he felt his long years of stress and tireless ambition weighing down on him. Earlier this week he had made his first preparations to pass the CEO position to new hands. Now, however, all that had to be on hold.

Sitting nervously in his wood-paneled office in CHM's headquarters tower, President Lin-Fong could only wait until the invasion force's leaders confronted him. His mind was racing. Never before had anyone even tried to attack Sha-Miyo Island, a land owned by CHM and thus Lin-Fong. This world, Rathill, was well-defended from orbit but these invading bandits had slipped unnoticed through the defense force and laid siege to Sha-Miyo Island, a place filled with factories, worker tenements and other urban areas. Dropships had unloaded an entire battalion of Battlemechs and other vehicles and quickly overwhelmed the token police force. The commander had directly sent Lin-Fong a message, warning him of a face-to-face meeting.

The waiting was agonizing.

Lin-Fong sat upright in his padded seat as his office door banged open. At once a towering bald man stomped into the room and not even his long gray coat could hide how powerfully built he was. The coat was parted to reveal a bulletproof vest and a belt of grenades. Was this man always expecting trouble?

He wasn't alone. Along with the big bald man came several armed guards, each with a red dragon patch on their green and gray uniforms. The guards took up positions in the room except one, who stood by the big man's side. Another guard shut the door.

President Lin-Fong tried to hide his terror. "So you are the invasion leader?" he asked tensely.

The guard next to the bald man turned to his superior and spoke something in what seemed like Welsh. The big bald man smiled grimly and said, _"Ie, fi yw arweinydd goresgyniad. Fi yw'r Ddraig Goch."_

The guard cleared his throat and said in Chinese, "Yes, he is the invasion leader. He is _Y Ddraig Goch_, or The Red Dragon."

Lin-Fong gave the Red Dragon a curious look. _He does not know Chinese? _"Of course. I completely surrender myself to you. I have no means of resisting. But I must know what you're after."

The guard repeated this to the Red Dragon, who took a heavy step forward and responded. "He has no interest in ransoming you or getting your company secrets," the guard translated as the Red Dragon spoke. "Instead, he wants to lure his enemies here and make the Sha-Miyo island into a hunting zone."

Lin-Fong narrowed his eyes, leaning forward slightly. "Meaning what? What's my role in this?"

"He has no quarrel with you," came the translation. "Your job is to send out a distress message and request a CCAF rescue force that involves the Death Commandos. Seeing your imploring face will help arouse sympathy and bring in the reinforcements that you will request.

"You see, the Capellans and their Death Commandos have dealt the Red Dragon and his allies a great blow several months ago on the planet Baile and on other worlds afterwards, especially the Commandos. The Red Dragon's former crime partners, Allen Murphy and Antoine Lamont have both been arrested and he is now alone with his army. He has lost much, including his appearance of infallibility. He desires revenge."

"And he's putting this island's people at risk for it?"

"The Red Dragon does not care about collateral damage," the guard translated. "He demands that you impose martial law."

Lin-Fong scowled. "You will not get away with this. You're in for a fight."

"That is the idea. The Death Commandos will no doubt spearhead the counter-attack, and that is what the Red Dragon wants. He's not interested in conquest. He wants the Death Commandos to suffer and feel fear before they die. Then we make our escape."

"Really?" Lin-Fong retorted. "You're taking a lot of risks with this plan of yours. Be warned, us Capellans are _not _to be trifled with. I wager that you will learn that one way or another."

In one quick movement the Red Dragon seized a fistful of Lin-Fong's graying hair and smashed the older man's face on the desk. _"Rwy'n gwybod beth rwy'n ei wneud!" _the big bald man barked. _"Gwnewch yr hyn yr ydych yn gwybod!"_

"The Red Dragon knows what he is doing. You should do what you are told," the translator provided as Lin-Fong slowly raised his aching head. "Send out that distress message and once we approve its contents, we will send it."

Checking to make sure that his nose wasn't broken, Lin-Fong winced and tried to will away the throbbing pain. "Then I will comply."

"Good. Once your work is done, you and your employees will be taken into custody. Then... the game begins," the translator leered.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Badlands, Port Haven**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**June 8, 3040**_

Sitting just a jump away from the Taurian Concordat, the dry world Port Haven was riddled with spaceports dedicated to shipping trade goods between the Concordat and the Capellan Confederation. This time, however, Taurian raiders had shown up and attempted to rob a shipment of industrial goods bound for the Taurian capital world Taurus.

The Death Commandos thought otherwise.

"Four contacts in sector D-7," reported lance commander Scott Kugoss of Viper Lance as his _Shadow Hawk _finished another jump jet flight to scout the terrain. "Viper Two, Viper Four, flank right around that mesa. Viper Three, you're with me."

As Viper Four, Chen pushed his _Vindicator _to its full throttle and scampered across the sun-baked earth while Mei's _Shadow Hawk _sprinted a few dozen meters to the side. Fighting the Taurian raiders on this world had proven tricky: the raiders had dragged the Death Commando company (Snake Company) into a guerrilla war, hoping to wear them down. Major Jin, though, reveled in the fact that the Taurians were playing into his hands: he loved fast-paced, slippery battles. In his months with Jin's company, Chen had learned several things about the man. Most important: Major Jin despised slow, vulnerable 'mechs. Speed and tactics were everything to him.

Another complicating factor was the heat of Port Haven. Even though it was only mid-morning, the world's twin suns beat down on both the Taurians and Death Commandos alike. Huge mesas, bluffs and deep valleys made the surface of Port Haven a dreadful place to be outside of the port city limits. Still, there was no risk of collateral damage out here, and Snake Company had quickly driven the raiders away from a Capellan port town and out here. Just a few raiders were left.

"You ready?" Chen asked Mei confidently as he carved a path in the mesa's shadow. His _Vindicator _had taken some hits from earlier fighting but was still in fighting shape.

"Just try not to fall behind," Mei teased him.

Meanwhile, on the edge of his radar, Chen saw Scott's _Shadow Hawk _and Viper Three's _Whitworth _curve around the mesa's other side. The rest of the company hunted the rest of the raiders elsewhere, splitting up to save time. Still, Jin's pattern of attack would allow the three lances to cover each other in a moment's notice.

The raiders came into view.

"Open fire!" Scott barked. Chen took a deep breath and slowed down a bit, steadying his aim on a Taurian _Garm_. A sizzling, blinding bolt of blue lightning arrowed through the air and punched right into the _Garm_'s center torso. Sparks and globs of melted armor flew off the _Garm_'s chest in a cloud and the 'mech stumbled back a step, planting its right foot in the sun-tortured ground to keep steady.

Meanwhile, Mei vaulted into the air on her jump jets to avoid a massive _Pillager_'s large laser shot. Mei's medium 'mech returned fire with an LRM 5 volley and her Autocannon, chipping armor off the _Pillager_'s right shoulder.

Then, Scott's _Shadow Hawk _and Viper Three's _Whitworth _continued the assault. Lasers and Autocannons raked the other two Taurian 'mechs, another _Garm _and a _Centurion_, and forced them on the defensive. The _Garm _returned fire with its LBX-5 and blasted armor off Viper Three's left torso but the _Whitworth_ stayed steady. The pilot, a woman named Eria, was a tough one.

Refusing to go down, the Taurians mounted a blistering counter-attack. LBX munitions, Gauss slugs and lasers raged through the air and Viper Lance quickly scattered. Chen triggered his jump jets and felt himself squashed into his chair by g-forces as he flew into the dry, hot air. The _Pillager_'s Gauss slugs hissed through the empty air that Chen had occupied, and from fifty meters up, Chen easily got a target lock and punished the _Pillager_'s head with an LRM 5 volley, blinding the pilot temporarily.

Mei got the cue. She raced past Taurian fire and maneuvered her _Shadow Hawk _in a graceful, deadly dance of life and death as she returned fire. Her Autocannon and LRMs fired again and peeled back a few layers from the _Pillager_'s thick armor. Furious, the _Pillager_'s pilot leaned his 'mech back, lined up his guns and flung two Gauss slugs into the air in desperation. Mei cut her jump jets and dropped like a rock, easily avoiding the slugs. After boosting her jets to slow her descent, Mei's 'mech slammed its feet to the rocky ground and ran in a zig-zag pattern.

Meanwhile, the enemy _Centurion_ finally scored a hit and punished Scott's _Shadow Hawk _with its Autocannon 10. The shells pulverized the _Shadow Hawk_'s left thigh and scraps of armor littered the ground. The _Shadow Hawk _stumbled from the loss of mass, completely vulnerable as it fought to keep balance. The four enemy 'mechs all opened fire with full force with the intent to take Scott out of the fight quickly.

The trap worked. Scott, who had only feigned weakness, fired up his jump jets and rocketed to the side at the last second, allowing a hailstorm of munitions to burn through the air. Now the Taurian raiders were running hot and Scott's lance was ready to fire back.

Chen sprinted to his right and unleashed his PPC. He winced as heat flooded his cockpit and he broke into a sweat, but the effort paid off. His deadly azure bolt ravaged the _Garm _that he had injured before, frying the little 'mech's delicate inner machinery. Dark smoke coiled from the _Garm_'s tortured torso and it was ll the pilot could do to keep his 'mech on its feet. The effort was for naught; the _Whitworth_'s LRM volleys cored the 'mech and finished the job that Chen had started. Overwhelmed, the _Garm _pitched face-first and went still.

Now the Taurians were really on the defensive. The remaining _Garm_, _Centurion _and _Pillager _all backpedaled and scampered around behind a rocky hill, intending to lure the Death Commandos to them for an ambush. It was a last-resort move, however. Scott, Chen and Mei all advanced on the hill and vaulted into the air with jump jets and rained down fire from their superior vantage point. Munitions tore at the cowering Taurian raiders, and the return fire failed to knock the Capellans from the sky.

Eria's _Whitworth_, at Scott's order, moved around to flank and threw its LRMs at the defending Taurians. The three 'mechs withered the storm and returned fire, slashing away the _Whitworth_'s armor. Before it took too much damage, the _Whitworth _withdrew and Chen, Mei, and Scott jump-jetted to the top of the hill and rained down fire. This time, they concentrated on the _Pillager_'s left leg. Caught unawares, the huge _Pillager _could do little as Autocannons, Chen's PPC, and the _Whitworth_'s LRMs all focused their fire. With a loud screech of shearing metal, the _Pillager_'s leg snapped off at the hip in a burst of sparks and smoke.

With a loud _boom _the 100-ton _Pillager _collapsed face-first and the _Centurion _and _Garm _quickly backed away, weapons raised. Before they could fire, the _Pillager_'s pilot entered the comm. "Stand down!" he said gruffly. "Death Commandos, I concede. Just don't kill me."

"So he was their leader, just as I thought," Scott mused. "We'll see what intel we can get from him about other raider operations. Adder One! We've got him."

Major Jin, the leader of Adder Lance, cleaned up his opponents and brought his lance along with Boa Lance over to the fallen _Pillager_. "I accept your surrender," Jin told the raider commander. "My dropship, the _Silver Blade_, will carry you and your men to Sian for interrogation and incarceration. Your 'mechs will be picked up and salvaged by local authorities. Is this understood?"

The raider gang leader's voice was surly. "Yeah, I getcha. Whatever."

"Mission complete. Return to the _Silver Blade_, Commandos," Major Jin ordered. "We did good work today."

Still, Chen heard a note of distaste in the Major's voice. Chen knew that Jin considered missions like this below him, and he was determined to prove his worth as this company's commander and rise in the ranks as fast as possible. Chen admired the Major's dedication, but it did make him a bit bloodthirsty and reckless at times. Not enough to challenge his qualification for leadership, though. Not quite enough.

"_Silver Blade _to Snake Company," came the voice of a technician from the dropship's comm. "Come in, Snake Company."

"This is Adder One," Jin replied. "What is it?"

"Just got a message from CCAF command," the man responded. "There's trouble on the Liao-Marik border. A planet with our industrial assets has fallen under attack. You're being asked to lead a counter-attack."

"Copy that," Jin replied smoothly, but Chen could hear the eagerness in the man's voice. "When the local authorities get here, Snake Company will make best possible speed back to your location."


	11. Chapter 11

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**A/N: **I changed the _Lineholder _in Snake Company to a _Whitworth_. Chapter 10 has been edited to reflect this.

**Chapter 11**

_**Rolanda continent, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 1, 3040**_

Seen from orbit, Rathill was a shiny globe of endless blue oceans dotted with gray and brown landmasses. Unlike Sian and Capella, however, Rathill was not a Terra-esque world with forests and plains: the landmasses here were all heavily industrialized. Factories, chemical plants, mines and overcrowded worker tenements were packed onto Rathill's small continents and islands. At first Chen had no idea how this world was even worth living on. Mei had explained otherwise during the descent.

"The landmasses and shallow ocean floors all are rich in ores and some precious gems," Mei had told Chen. "Plus Rathill sits in a dense network of highly profitable trade routes for the Confederation, Free Worlds League and Lyran Commonwealth. Many people come here either to set up get-rich-quick companies or because they can't find work anywhere else."

Now, on the Rolanda continent, Chen saw first-hand what this world was like. As he and the rest of the Death Commandos stepped down the _Silver Blade_'s boarding ramp on their seaside landing pad, Chen nearly gagged on the toxic air and felt his eyes water. _What the hell! This air is loaded with toxic crap! _Around him the other Death Commando initiates walked with pride and dignity but Chen was sure that they were equally repulse by the living conditions here.

Every building and facility Chen saw was dedicated to business. Several massive, gunmetal-gray oil rigs drilled deep into Rathill's ocean floor for black gold while cargo boats ferried their goods to and from the port town where the _Silver Blade _had landed. Blocky slum tenements cluttered the port city and corporate centers while manufacturing facilities and sewage processing plants made up the rest of the urban sprawl. Cargo trucks and public transit vehicles clogged the streets and there were few pedestrians. The sky overhead was a cloudy gray with a light drizzle that threatened to become a proper rain storm. Probably acid rain.

"Lovely place," Chen muttered in Mei's ear and she grinned at the sarcasm.

A black limousine pulled up in the landing pad's parking lot and five officials exited the car and approached the Commandos. "Welcome, Death Commandos," the man in the lead announced. "I take it that you are Major Jin?"

The Major took a step forward and shook the man's hand. "Yes. And you are?"

"A representative of Capellan Heavy Manufacturing," the man responded. "Forgive me but in these times no precaution is too much. You must understand." He had a slight Russian accent.

"Completely." Jin's dark eyes took in the coastline. "I understand that your corporation needs some heavy firepower."

"That is right." The man's tone became somber. "Mobsters from the Free Worlds League arrived in disguise and assaulted the Sha-Miyo island and conquered it with little difficulty due to the element of surprise and the fanaticism of the invaders. The headquarters of CHM has been taken and our president, Mr. Lin Fong, has been taken prisoner along with his top officials. No demands have yet been made but Lin Fong managed to send a distress message just before the invader's leader got a hold of him. Since then, no messages have been successfully sent or received from Sha-Miyo island."

Jin took a second to consider this. "What intel is there on the invading mobsters, if any?"

"Not a lot. Just that they had a few dropships full of 'mechs and their leader is this mysterious man who only calls himself 'Y Ddraig Goch'. It's Welsh for 'The Red Dragon.' Otherwise, we only know that the island is currently his fortress."

"And it's my company's job to take it back."

The representative grinned. "Yes, but not your job alone. CHM security forces here on the continent are prepared to covertly reach the island and take it back. Your Death Commandos are responsible for leading the attack. Your expertise and leadership will be much valued."

_How can we 'covertly' send over a company of the CCAF's best? _Chen wondered. He got his answer a second later.

"The Red Dragon still needs supplies from the other continents. Sha-Miyo island is far from self-sufficient," the representative added. "The next fleet of cargo ships is due to depart later this afternoon, but there will be some extra cargo hidden inside the ships: your company and our security squad."

The man pointed at the docking facilities where cold, polluted water lapped at the steel and concrete structures. "This world has designed and manufactured a unique line of civilian transport vessels: the _Karchev_-class cargo ship. 8,000 tons in total weight and 2,000 tons of cargo capacity. They are used mainly for transporting industrial goods and foodstuffs, but I believe that our 'mechs and yours will easily fit in."

"How powerful, exactly, is your security force?" Jin insisted. "I need to know what I am working with."

The representative winced. "My apologies! Our security force is one company of medium 'mechs with a few heavy ones. They will be quite capable of backing them up. Their leader is Captain Michael Stromkeist, an immigrant from the Free Worlds League and now a certified Capellan Confederation citizen. His company will be in one ship and your company in the other."

Jin didn't take his eyes off the coast. "Good. When your _Karchev _ships arrive, the Commandos will be ready."

*o*o*o*o*

Sitting in his _Vindicator _aboard one of the _Karchev _transport ships should have felt like riding in a dropship, but as Chen sat in the ship's spacious cargo bay with the other Death Commandos, he felt none of the security or calm that he normally did when entering a war zone. This felt too different: the wide open space, rows of steel cargo crates, and dim lighting all made him feel vulnerable somehow. This ship wasn't battle-worthy, either: no weapons or battle-grade armor. It was a floating delivery truck. Chen found himself fiddling with the wooden "Little Dragon" charm on his neck.

"This is the captain," a woman's voice said into the Death Commando tactical comm. "We are two klicks out from the harbor. Stand by, Death Commandos. The minute you step off this boat, it's go time."

Chen tightened his hands on his cockpit's joysticks as Major Jin confirmed the captain's update. The displays in Chen's cockpit glowed white, red, and green in the dim cargo bay and the sight reassured him a little bit. Right now his weapons were on safe mode but that would change in just a moment.

A minute later Chen felt the _Karchev _ship lurch as it slowed down to enter the harbor. The sheer change in momentum caused every 'mech to list slightly to the right, but everyone's gyros kept the machines on their feet. Chen was pretty sure that right now, the captain was radioing the harbor for clearance and requesting a docking crew to help unload everything.

Those crews were in for a big surprise.

"Docking now," the captain said tensely to the Commandos. "When those cargo doors open, let everything loose!"

"Ready op, Commandos," Jin stated firmly on the tac comm. "Run weapons hot."

Chen felt his heart thudding in his chest as he pressed a square button on his dashboard. At once, the names of his weapons on his HUD changed from red to green. He was good to go.

With a loud, metallic groaning sound the ship's starboard cargo ramp slowly lowered itself on whining servo-motors and light flooded into the _Karchev_'s storage bay. At once Jin jogged his _Phoenix Hawk _to the open space with the rest of his Adder lance in tow.

"Viper lance, move out!" Scott barked as his _Shadow Hawk _followed Jin's footsteps. Chen eased his foot on his acceleration pedal, causing his _Vindicator _to break out into a casual trot. Boa lance took up the rear of the group.

The minute Chen's _Vindicator _marched out of the _Karchev_ ship he expected lasers and munitions to fly everywhere, but he was wrong. Instead, he found himself on a peaceful but weather-worn harbor facility with his eleven fellow Death Commandos. Huge cargo trucks had arrived but were now frantically fleeing the scene, and the cargo crews had similarly retreated to nearby housing. The sky was the same overcast gray as before and a light rain was falling. Chen activated his 'mech's canopy wipers to keep the glass clear.

"Negative contacts. Stay alert," Jin warned. His _Phoenix Hawk _twisted back and forth on its torso to find enemy forces, but the Death Commandos had the harbor to themselves.

"This doesn't feel right," Mei commented darkly on the comm. "Almost worse than actually facing the enemy."

"Yeah." Chen knew what she meant. The enemy could be anywhere, plotting anything, and the Death Commandos were unaware of it. The pre-battle lull could make any warrior go nuts.

At least the other _Karchev _was still en route. Chen turned his _Vindicator _around and watched the other cargo ship slowly approach a separate dock on the Sha-Miyo island's harbor. So far, so good.

Then explosions rocked the incoming _Karchev_'s hull.

"Hold!" Jin barked as several Commandos rushed to the docks. "We can't do anything. It's submarines."

The Major was right. The _Karchev_'s captain sent out a mayday but there was nothing that the Death Commandos could do. Torpedoes riddled the _Karchev_'s hull with explosions and sheared off tons of armor. Chunks of ruined plating rained into the churning blue-gray waters, sending up clouds of steam.

_The security company is on that ship! _Chen thought frantically. He felt utterly helpless. _We can't take this island back without the backup! We underestimated this Red Dragon bastard, didn't we?_

The _Karchev _had no other choice. It sent up white flares in surrender, and apparently received a message from the submarines because it was allowed to slowly, laboriously, turn around and make best speed away from the island. The firefight stopped but Chen already felt defeated.

"They let the ship go?" someone from Boa company blurted.

"Of course. Cargo ships are valuable and expensive to repair," Jin snapped. "The Red Dragon just needed to drive the ship away. Better question: how did they know that the security company was on board?"

"The Red Dragon must have inside men, sir," Chen offered.

"Mmmm. Most likely," Jin agreed. "We have to assume that the Red Dragon knew that we were coming, too. But why spare us? How could he know about the security company but not us?"

There were too many questions and not enough time. The submarines rushed to the docked _Karchev _like a pack of wolves and demanded that it leave at once without the Death Commandos. "I have no choice," the captain told the Commandos heavily. "They're threatening to destroy my engines otherwise. Then we're all screwed."

"I don't hold it against you. Just get going," Jin told the captain. "We'll find a way out of here."

As the _Karchev _pulled out of the dock, Jin led the way deeper into the heavily urbanized Sha-Miyo island. Somewhere in the urban sprawl lay the Red Dragon's lurking forces. And the Death Commandos were completely trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 12**

_**CHM Headquarters, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 1, 3040**_

In a matter of hours, Capella Heavy Manufacturing president Lin Fong's office had been converted to a makeshift field base. The spacious, wood-paneled room was now cluttered with steel fold-out desks bearing computers and communication machines as well as a tactical map of the entire Sha-Miyo island and the surrounding waters. Fifteen of the Red Dragon's top agents worked diligently to maintain the mobster's control on the island.

With his black boots thumping loudly on the carpeted floor, the Red Dragon stomped over to the tactical map and motioned with a hand. "Report."

"The security force was driven away, boss," stated a woman with short hair dyed blood red. She pointed at the coast line and the little ship icons that were scattered across the water. "The other _Karchev _transport ship was scared off after we shot at it a few times. Bringing all our wet naval assets really paid off."

The Red Dragon nodded silently as his piggish eyes studied the map. His home world in the Free Worlds League was populated by feuding petty lords who often used coastal areas and islands as bases of operations. After becoming the most powerful territorial baron on that world, the Red Dragon had joined Allen Murphy's mafia and brought his considerable war assets with him. Although Murphy's mob had been taken down by the Capellans, the Red Dragon's small private army was good to go.

And the Capellans would rue the day they crossed him.

"Now the land battle begins," the Red Dragon announced. He cracked his knuckles and pointed out an area on the island. "Send Black Skull's company over there and engage the Death Commando company. He's been dying to go first and his men are among the most faithful of my agents. Send him the go-ahead."

"And... done." The red-haired woman sent the message and looked up at her mammoth boss with a nasty grin. Her face glowed blue and red from the holographic map. "Those Death Commando bastards won't know what hit 'em."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Shore, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 1, 3040**_

Chen wasn't entirely sure if Jin had a solid plan in mind, but knowing the Major, it was best that he kept silent and followed the man's lead. Heck, even if _he _were in charge, Chen wouldn't know what to do in this mess. The Sha-Miyo island wasn't really that large; just a chunk of rock with some slum neighborhoods, factories, and the headquarters of the Capella Heavy Manufacturing corporation. It wasn't certain how many men the Red Dragon had working for him, but it was safe to assume that there were a lot of them.

The rain intensified as the twelve Death Commandos wound a wide sweep around the island's east coast, searching for any solid cover. So far they came across just the sandy beach, a few craggy hills and abandoned apartments along with some piles of industrial junk. Not exactly the sunlit tropical resort people envision when thinking of the perfect vacation.

"Viper Lance, move out bearing 34.07 north," Major Jin ordered tensely as his _Phoenix Hawk _and the other 'mechs on Adder Lance slowed down to a trot. "Passive sensors. Use your thermal vision."

"Copy that. Heat vision up, lance," Scott ordered. His _Shadow Hawk _boosted itself onto a hilltop with its jump jets for a better vantage point. "Enemy 'mechs will show up clear as day if they're actively searching for us. If they're shut down and waiting to ambush us... we won't see them either way."

Chen swallowed and absent-mindedly fingered the wooden charm around his neck as his other hand activated heat-vision mode. The whole world became a panorama of blue, green and purple from the uniform cool weather and concrete buildings. Each Death Commando 'mech glowed bright orange and yellow like flames in darkness thanks to their fusion engines and quick movement speed.

No 'mech in this company exceeded 60 tons in weight. The two _Rifleman_s on Boa Lance were the heaviest 'mechs in the whole company, just the way Jin liked it. At the very least, the Death Commandos had speed and maneuverability on their side. No need to slow down for lumbering assault 'mechs to catch up.

"Contact!" Mei cried as Viper Lance mounted a rain-slick rocky hill. Chen's gut tightened as he saw them: eight enemy 'mechs all bearing on his lance's position from the north-west.

"Requesting permission to engage," Scott said quickly to Major Jin.

"Granted. Light 'em up, Viper Lance!"

Chen didn't need any more encouragement. The eight enemy 'mechs were 600 meters out and closing fast, so he didn't have much time to spare. He achieved target lock on an enemy _Blackjack _and pressed a button on his right joystick. Five LRMs roared from his _Vindicator_'s chest, arced through the air, and peppered the _Blackjack_'s torso with explosions. Chen's sensors reported minimal damage to the enemy 'mech but the missiles did slow it down and disorient the pilot.

Meanwhile, Viper Three's _Whitworth _locked into an enemy _Bushwacker _and pounded the 55-tonner with twenty LRMs. Armor shards blasted off the _Bushwacker_'s center and right torso but the 'mech's inner components were saved from harm. Mei's Autocannon 5 stripped armor from the _Bushwacker_'s center torso but also failed to breach anything.

Then the enemy 'mechs returned fire. The _Bushwacker_'s twin LRM 5 launchers pounded Viper Three's left torso and left arm while the _Blackjack_'s Autocannon 2s chipped armor from Scott's _Shadow Hawk_. More LRMs and long-range munitions pounded away at Viper Lance, forcing Scott to order a quick retreat. The four 'mechs of Viper Lance backed down to the hill's other side, allowing further enemy fire to strike the hill's other side.

"Four more enemy contacts due south-west! They're flanking us!" Jin barked on the comm. "Boa Lance, intercept the third lance. Adder Lance, move up to reinforce Viper Lance at coordinates 45.19."

Eight Death Commando 'mechs moved at Jin's order and Boa Lance quickly began a fierce firefight with the third enemy lance. Elsewhere, Adder Lance moved up with Viper Lance and the eight Death Commandos advanced to give the enemy hell.

Like the members of Snake Company, the twelve enemy 'mechs were all light to medium 'mechs but their pilots didn't have the same tight maneuvering skills that the Death Commandos did. Now getting the feel for this battle, the Commandos gained the initiative and put the pressure on the enemy. All four 'mechs on Adder Lance had jump jets and used them to evade enemy fire and return fire from unexpected angles. Chen couldn't help a predatory grin as he slipped past the _Blackjack_'s volley fire and returned fire with a PPC bolt. The sizzling energy beam smashed into the _Blackjack_'s left arm and chewed all the way through its battle-worn armor, exposing the inner bones. Scott and Mei hammered the _Blackjack_'s arm with Autocannon fire, and with a shower of sparks and smoke, the 'mech's arm broke off and tumbled to the rain-sodden ground.

One of the _Rifleman_s on Boa Lance lost its arm and the _Whitworth _on Viper Lance had one of its LRM launchers destroyed, but otherwise the Death Commandos kept up the pressure and kept getting ahead. An enemy _Uziel _wobbled as combined lasers and missiles raked its torso and the rapid loss of armor stressing its gyro. The _Uziel _managed to pepper Chen's _Vindicator _with its large pulse laser despite the trauma, both impressing Chen and eating away at the _Vindicator_'s chest armor.

Chen reviewed his damage tracker with a frown. His center torso was nearly orange while the rest of his 'mech was yellow. On this island, the Death Commandos would receive no logistical support and thus, all expended ammo and lost armor would stay gone. He had to be careful.

The _Uziel _recoiled as Chen's combined LRM 5 and PPC hammered its center torso. The 'mech backpedaled rapidly, trying not to get thrown onto its back. It was too little too late, though, and the _Rifleman_s on Boa Lance finished the 'mech off with their large lasers and Autocannon 5s.

Just as Chen felt that the battle was won, however, the one-armed _Rifleman_'s pilot cried out on the comm as munitions from the other mob 'mechs swallowed up his torso. Fireballs obscured the _Rifleman_'s face and chest and Chen's sensors reported the loss of the 'mech's head. No pilot meant no 'mech, and the decapitated _Rifleman_ slumped to the ground, leaking coolant and gear fluid in a widening pool.

In retaliation, Jin raced ahead with his _Phoenix Hawk _and triggered his deadly large laser. The thick beam cored an enemy _Jenner _right on the center torso and blew up its SRM ammo. The critical hit knocked the _Jenner _right onto its side, and the 'mech was helpless as it convulsed from repeated internal ammo explosions. A final wave of detonations tore the little 'mech to shreds of armor and myomer muscles.

The comm hissed to life. "This is the Black Skull of Y Ddraig Goch's army," came a surly, accented voice on the comm. Chen placed the accent as Welsh. "You fight well, Death Commandos. My salutations. Farewell."

"Not so fast!" Jin howled. His _Phoenix Hawk _raced after the retreating enemy 'mechs and wildly fired a large laser, but the thick red beam merely sliced into bare ground as the seven surviving enemy 'mechs vanished from sight. Within seconds, the eleven remaining Death Commandos had only the incessant rain for company. Chen heard the deep boom of thunder in the distance.

"Cowards!" Jin stomped his bruised _Phoenix Hawk_'s foot on the ground, leaving a deep footprint in the rain-soaked earth.

Someone on Adder Lance nervously spoke up. "What do we do now, Major?"

Jin sighed loudly on the comm. "We set up a perimeter guard with one-hour rotations. No blind spots, no vulnerabilities. Two men per patrol. The rest of you... get some rest. It's nearly 1900 hours and it's only getting darker."

Chen blanched at Jin's aggravated tone. The Major was a solid commander but had a bit of an anger streak that commanders rarely exhibited. Still, his word was law and Chen listened closely to the Major's patrol schedule. Chen wasn't due to patrol for another two hours so he switched his weapons to safe mode and reclined his command couch for comfort. The rain helped cool off his 'mech faster so the cockpit quickly lost its heat, prompting Chen to get out a blanket from his cockpit's small locker.

With a tired sigh Chen lay back in his command seat, trying to get a sense of relaxation from the rain hitting his _Vindicator_'s glass canopy. The sound just reminded him of machine gun fire, though, so he tuned it out.

"Hey. Mei," he said into the comm a few minutes later.

"What is it?"

"Doing okay?"

Mei took a second to answer. "Yeah. Got banged up but nothing critical hit. You?"

"I'll survive."

"Okay. Thanks for asking."

"Anytime." Then they both fell silent for the rest of the uneventful night.


	13. Chapter 13

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 13**

_**Shores, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 2, 3040**_

"All units! Enemy contacts spotted 1,000 meters out and closing! Weapons hot, defensive formation!"

Chen was startled awake when Major Jin's harsh voice blasted in his helmet comm. He quickly sat upright and pressed a few glowing buttons on his dashboard to get his _Vindicator _back in combat readiness. According to the dashboard clock it was only 5:31 AM but he felt wide awake with adrenaline coursing through him. He wasn't surprised that another enemy force was coming so soon. The Red Dragon had a hunt to finish.

The yellow sun of Rathill had just barely started to lift itself over the steel-gray churning seas, and the opposite horizon was still deep purple with a few bright stars twinkling. The rain had stopped and the clouds had partly cleared to admit the sunrise. In his battle-worn _Vindicator_, Chen reached up and flipped a switch on his cockpit's upper control panel and his HUD switched to heat-vision mode. Once again the rocky, industrial island became a landscape of blues and purples.

Scott's battle-worn _Shadow Hawk _led Viper Lance across the lifeless ground toward the shelter of a massive apartment complex. Chen gratefully followed Scott to cover, wondering if this new group of enemy 'mechs would have LRM carriers. Either way, Chen and the other 'mechs of Viper Lance peeked out of cover to check for enemy fire. Chen triggered his optical zoom and found two enemy _Archer _'mechs lumbering along in the back of the enemy group. He was right. A long-range battle would soon be underway.

Meanwhile, Adder Lance and Boa Lance staggered out their 'mechs to avoid splash damage and they opened fire with long-range munitions. The eight enemy 'mechs swiftly returned fire with a withering LRM barrage. Not only did the enemy force have the _Archer_s, but there were three _Griffin_s and three _Centurion_s too. Chen stared in awe as nearly a hundred LRMs arced through the air toward the Death Commandos.

Jump jets and tight maneuvering allowed the Commandos to avoid the worst of the incoming missiles, but some LRMs still tagged the Commandos and the LRMs that hit the ground shook the very earth. The light Death Commando 'mechs stumbled from the force.

"Flank them! Out of cover, then back on my mark!" Scott ordered tensely. "Light 'em up, Viper Lance."

Both Mei and Scott flung their LRMs and Autocannon 5 ammo at the enemy force while Chen marched into the open and fired his PPC. His blue beam slashed an _Archer_'s left torso and boiled away a few armor layers. The bulky LRM 'mech whirled around to return fire but Mei and Scott's Autocannon rounds tore into the _Archer_'s wounded left torso. Sparks and smoke burst from the impact site but Chen could tell that the ballistic shells had failed to breach the internal LRM ammo.

Boa and Adder Lances returned fire in coordinated blasts. One of the enemy _Griffin_ 'mechs lost its left arm within seconds, then its right arm soon after that. The 55-tonner took a few awkward steps in place, fighting to keep balanced. Viper Three's operational LRM 10 launcher delivered a payload that threw the unbalanced _Griffin _onto its side.

"Mark!" Scott ordered. A cloud of enemy LRMs came roaring over from the enemy lances, forcing Viper Lance to withdraw. Chen snapped off one more PPC blast but the electric beam went wide. Unwilling to chance another shot, he slipped back into cover just as the enemy missiles arrived. With a cloud of expanding concrete chunks and glass shards, the apartment blew apart from the impact of countless missiles. Chen quickly fired up his jump jets and scooted backwards to avoid the blast radius, though concrete chunks rattled his 'mech all over like shrapnel. His armor tracker blinked rapidly as his armor layers were pounded thin.

Worse, the apartment building had been shabbily constructed and the whole structure collapsed in another cloud of dust and debris, leaving Viper Lance exposed. The three enemy _Centurion_s came marching over to finish the job.

"On me, Viper Lance! New cover!" Scott urged his men. His _Shadow Hawk _scampered up a hill and toward a massive multi-story warehouse with a silo, a promising cover spot. LRMs from the _Centurion_s raged through the air and a volley snagged Viper Three's _Whitworth_. The 'mech stumbled but kept going.

Chen didn't like leaving Adder and Boa Lances behind, but then again, his lance was drawing the three _Centurion_s away. He and his lancemates would have to beat these three guys and form back up. Nothing too hard.

Once Scott and Mei reached the hilltop, they slowly backed into cover behind the silo while firing on the approaching 'mechs. Autocannons, lasers and LRMs chipped away at the three advancing _Centurion_s while Viper Three launched another missile volley. For his part, Chen slugged a _Centurion_ with his chest-mounted LRM 5 and added to the damage with a solid PPC hit.

In return, the three enemy 'mechs filled the air with Autocannon 10 rounds that forced Viper Lance deep into cover. Chen joined the others behind the silo and giant warehouse while his heart raced in his chest. If those _Centurion_s came closer, he wasn't sure that he could finish them. His PPC was effective at long range and his LRM 5 would do nothing at all at knife distance. Unless he quickly retreated for the sake of distance. "Viper One, requesting permission to move to coordinates 45.07 N. I need distance to work."

"Granted. Move out," Scott grated out. There was no more time to talk: the three _Centurion_s arrived and brought another Autocannon 10 volley with them. Chen winced and hung on tight as a cluster of deadly shells tore into his right torso's thin armor. A warning light flared on his dashboard as his small laser and a heat sink were both blown apart. Elsewhere, Viper Three's _Whitworth _suffered a direct hit to the center torso and a glancing blow shredded armor from Mei's left arm.

Chen's medium and small laser both poked the nearest _Centurion_ as he backpedaled as fast as his _Vindicator _could go. He stomped his feet on the pedals and his 45-ton 'mech roared up and backwards into the air like a rocket, quickly putting distance between him and his foes. Once the nearest _Centurion_ was 175 meters away and counting, Chen let loose with another PPC bolt. This time he really stuck it to the _Centurion_ and flayed its center torso armor. An LRM 5 volley pounded deeper into the 'mech's torso but didn't breach any critical systems.

The heat tracker on Chen's dashboard nearly reached orange so he guided his 'mech back down to earth. Before he could make another move, he heard a distant boom and Adder Two's voice confirmed the worst. "Adder One is down! Repeat, Adder One is down!"

By Major Jin's orders at the formation of Snake Company a few months earlier, Adder Two was now in charge but that was little consolation to Chen. "Orders?" Scott asked in the comm.

"Stay on course. We still out-shoot them," Adder Two responded. "One _Griffin _down and one _Archer _down. But Boas Two and Three are barely functional."

"Finish these bastards off and get back to the others," Scott ordered his lance. "Now!"

Munitions from the two _Shadow Hawk_s pounded a damaged _Centurion_'s chest and destroyed a medium laser as well as a few internal components. The three enemy 'mechs kept up the fight, however, and their lasers and Autocannons drove Scott's and Mei's 'mechs to critical armor levels. Viper Three's _Whitworth _took another palpable hit to the torso but managed to stay standing.

Chen strafed the _Centurion_s as his heat sinks bled away his excess heat. The instant he reached a decent heat level he savaged his targeted foe with another PPC bolt that fried its inner components. Smoke leaked from the _Centurion_'s chest and the 'mech stumbled.

The minor victory didn't last long. Another _Centurion_'s LRM volley nearly knocked Chen's _Vindicator _over and the missiles stripped away the last of his left torso armor. Lasers and Autocannons from the other two _Centurion_s gouged through Chen's center torso armor, shredded his internal components, and finally, cored his engine.

"Engine compromised. Eject!" the _Vindicator_'s computerized voice blared. Chen knew that he had no choice. As his ruined 'mech stumbled back in flames and smoke, he took a deep breath and shoved a thick red lever near his power switch. He felt himself squished into his command couch as the seat lifted out of the flaming cockpit and into open air. The ejection seat roared higher into the sky on its thruster pack and although Chen felt his blood draining from his head, he managed to force his head down for a final look at the battle. His _Vindicator _consumed itself in fire and crumpled apart from head to toe, then the smoking limbs and torso crashed to the ground in a twisted heap. The engine sputtered out and died.

_Got to... get somewhere safe! _Chen fumbled with his ejection seat's controls and angled his seat toward the edge of an industrial complex and nearby neighborhood right before he passed out from the g-forces. At the very least, he'd make the Red Dragon's men work long and hard to find him.

He was a fighter, after all.

*o*o*o*o*

_**Industrial complex, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 2, 3040**_

Everything was silent when Chen came to. He groaned from the aches and bruises all over his body as he slumped out of his crash-landed ejection chair. Throwing off his bulky neuro-helmet, Chen shook his head clear and squinted at the command couch that had saved his life. Before he blacked out from the g-forces, Chen had double-checked that his ejection couch would have enough fuel to slow down its descent and not just drop like a rock. Judging by the fact that Chen was alive, the fuel tank had indeed held out. Muttering a quick prayer to any god that was listening, Chen pushed off the rocky ground and wobbled to his feet.

Sharp pain blasted from his right forearm and Chen collapsed in alarm. A wail of pain escaped his lips before he shut himself up and fumbled with his arm. Dark purple bruises and strange lumps under his skin confirmed it: his bones were broken. He'd need a splint.

Luckily, his command couch had a compartment loaded with survival gear for a situation like this one. Grimacing with every move, Chen slowly made his way over to the compartment, flipped the latch, and opened it up. He greedily scooped out a first aid kit and survival gear with his left arm, quickly taking inventory of what he had. One box of matches, packaged food, a full gallon of water in a plastic jug, a sleeping bag, hiking clothes, and a large orange backpack for carrying all this stuff. Chen realized that he was still wearing his "Little dragon" charm so he stuffed it into one of the backpack's compartments.

The metal medical kit contained gauze bandages, splints, antibiotics, painkillers, and tongs for removing embedded objects such as bullets. Chen didn't waste any time. Once he swallowed a painkiller with a swig of water, he settled cross-legged and gripped his broken arm.

_Okay, Chen. On three, set the bones. Don't chicken out. _He took a deep, shaky breath and felt sweat running down his face as he gripped his maimed limb. Just that simple act sent tingles up to his brain.

One. Two. Three! With a yelp Chen wrenched his bones back into place and fell flat on his back, huffing and staring at the semi-cloudy morning sky. It seemed to be about mid-morning by now.

_Splint. Get going. _Only the iron-hard discipline he had learned from the Capella War College kept Chen going as he slowly made a splint for himself. The process was awkward due to being performed with just his left arm, but that didn't stop him. Once the job was done he allowed himself a break just long enough for the pain to finally diminish to a manageable level.

Then it was time to hike.

*o*o*o*o*

The Sha-Miyo island grew surprisingly warm as Chen marched across the littered, lifeless earth clad in his hiking clothes. He expected the humidity from a coastal place like this, but the chilly night temperatures were hastily chased away by the rising sun. As he walked with his loaded backpack, Chen kept both his eyes and ears open for any signs of battle.

Nothing. The battle at the coast against the LRM-heavy 'mechs was already over and Chen had no way to tell which side had won. He chastised himself as he ascended a craggy hill. Of _course _the Death Commandos had won! They were the CCAF's best... weren't they? Actually he couldn't be quite so sure, and that troubled him. He and the others were merely test pilots who were trying to prove themselves worthy of the Death Commando name. And here they were, trapped on an enemy island with no support of any kind. Not even Jin or Mei or Scott could hold out forever. Just look what had happened to him, Chen Yeung. The rising star of Heng's Lancers and the clever warrior of the battle for Baile last year.

_I'm no hero, _Chen told himself as he slogged through a murky puddle. The heavy backpack's shoulder straps dug into his flesh. _Just a warrior who has lucked out so far. That Baile idea was stupid anyway. I made a risky plan that cost seven Capellan lives to settle a debate that wasn't my business! You were lucky, Chen, that the Marik negotiators were appeased by your merciful actions on the battlefield._

Maybe it was just the fatigue and increasingly hot sun, but Chen continued to scorn himself as he marched toward the outskirts of an industrial town. He was just a little dragon after all, an ordinary guy with a big passion for fighting. What did that make him, just a war hound? Men like Morgan Kell were heroes, real leaders who could rally others to their cause and inspire trust and loyalty that ran deep.

Who did Chen need? Who needed _him? _No one, really. Han had been a good friend and Mei was always there for him, but Han had died and Mei didn't love him. Not the way he secretly loved her. _Proof that I'm my own man. Others just come and go, _Chen thought bitterly as he started to climb down the hill's other side. _Screw 'em all else. They let me get blown up in that battle. But I survived! And I'll get off this island by myself if I have to. They can't help me anymore. The Death Commandos can't even help themselves._

Chen's foot slipped on a piece of scrap metal and he felt himself slip onto his bum and tumble down the hill in a cascade of dirt. The fall deposited him on his chest, his right arm flaring in pain from every time it had bumped against the hill. With his eyes watering, Chen shakily got to his feet and dimly realized that there were several people in gray uniforms running toward him from the left. He stared. They were carrying assault rifles!

"H-hey. Hey!" Chen shouted, waving his good arm. "Don't shoot! I -"

His sentence was cut off when one of the people approached and raised the butt of his rifle. The heavy thud of the rifle butt on his skull was the last thing Chen felt before he was knocked out again.


	14. Chapter 14

**LITTLE DRAGON**

by Ulquiorra9000

**Chapter 14**

_**Factory sub-level, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 2, 3040**_

Chen heard faint, garbled voices when he cracked his eyes open again. For a second he thought he was underwater: his body felt heavy and sore and every sound around him was muffled and distant. Then he snapped his eyes open and the drowsiness was replaced by a blast of adrenaline and awareness.

Now Chen found himself bound to a wooden chair by lengths of rope. His legs were tied to the chair legs and his torso was bound to the chair back. He tried his restraints and found them sturdy and firm. At least his captors had taken mercy on his broken right arm; it was positioned in a way to not suffer any aggravation.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Chen muttered. His earlier rage and bitterness were gone like a faded firework. Now he just felt dejection and fatigue in both brain and body.

Several people surrounded him in the brightly-lit factory sub-level and one of them lunged at him, demanding something in Russian. Chen didn't even flinch as the man's meaty fist crashed into the side of his head, snapping his skull to the side. Chen turned back to face the unshaved man with only defiance in his eyes. _That hurt, asshole, but not enough to break me._

A woman in the group urged the assailant in Russian but the man bit back a short reply and cuffed Chen on the other cheek. Still Chen just stared, his face throbbing. The Russian man hesitated, then smashed Chen's face a third time and demanded something.

This time two other men from the group grabbed the assailant by the arms and dragged him back. The aggressive man wrenched his arms free and huffed, but he merely glared at Chen and shrank back. One of Chen's saviors stepped forward: a man with short brown hair and a sharp nose. Chen just stared at him.

"Do you speak English?" the man asked with careful neutrality. He had an Italian accent.

Chen nodded.

"Okay. You were speaking Mandarin when you woke up and we were afraid that this would be difficult," the man said. "My name is Peter Mentelli. We're all a part of the resistance against the Red Dragon's invasion."

"You're fighting the Red Dragon?" Chen asked curiously in English.

Peter nodded. "We found you wandering outside our secured territory. I am very sorry for the way Saveli treated you."

The man named Saveli insisted on something. Peter translated. "He's the one who hit you when we found you. He believes that you're a trap the Red Dragon sent to root us out. But judging by his actions, the Red Dragon doesn't care about crushing the rebellion and you had no communication equipment on you anyway. The Red Dragon just wants to take out that company of 'mechs that arrived a few days ago."

"That was me," Chen huffed. "I'm not with the Red Dragon. My companions and I are the Death Commandos. We were lured here into a trap and the Red Dragon's men are making game of hunting us. My 'mech was destroyed in the most recent battle."

"Scouting parties confirmed that," Peter agreed. "I know what's been going on. I'm one of the rebellion coordinators. But here's the big question: can we fully trust you?"

"Any reason not to? The Red Dragon lured my unit here to destroy it. And he's a mutual foe of ours."

"That he is. But here's the deal. Unless you pledge to help us retake the island, we'll have to knock you out and abandon you at a random spot on the island."

"I've been knocked out enough times already." Now that he mentioned it, Chen realized that he had a raging headache. He didn't let it show on his face, however. "I'm in."

"If you're certain," Peter said. "Look: we've procured weapons and a few vehicles. All of us are prepared to take our island back, and with your Death Commando pals here, that goal should be possible."

Chen chewed his lower lip. "Possible how?"

"We stage a raid on the Capella Heavy Manufacturing corporation's headquarters," Peter answered firmly. "Most of his power comes from 'mechs and water vessels. When your Death Commando pals get his attention again, that's when we strike. It's our best chance. This place is remote, and the Red Dragon is starving the local population into submission. It's time to act."

"I see. But I have two questions for you."

"Such as?"

"Are you going to remove these ropes?"

Peter hesitated, then walked over and undid the ropes. "Just a precaution," he told Chen. "It's in our best interest to cooperate and you seem to be a good man. Is this so?"

"Well... I am not a _good _man. But I do not turn on those who help me. I want the Red Dragon dead like you do."

"Good." Peter untied the last knot and backed up as Chen wobbled to his feet.

"Second question," Chen announced. "Can you translate for me? I want to speak with Saveli over there." He pointed at the man in question.

Peter walked over to stand an equal distance from both men. "All right. What will you tell him?"

Chen took a step toward Saveli. "My name is not important, but my service is. I am your ally."

Peter translated the message and reiterated Saveli's response. "He says that he is not fully comfortable around you but he can tell that I trust you, so he will defer to my judgment."

"Great. So he and I both need to stand on equal ground to be allies for this campaign. Can you tell him that?"

"Of course." Peter repeated the words in Russian and Saveli grunted, then extended his left hand for Chen to shake.

Chen accepted Saveli's hand and shook it. In the same motion, he smashed his and Saveli's clasped hands into the other man's face with two rapid blows, nearly breaking his nose. The other rebels raised their rifles in alarm but Chen ignored them as Saveli released his hand and threw a counter-punch.

Easily ducking the amateurish blow, Chen swung his fist up and caught Saveli's jaw, actually lifting the man an inch off the dirty concrete floor. With a quick sweep of his leg, Chen sent Saveli crashing painfully to the floor in a heap.

Saveli roared something that didn't need translation. Chen merely smiled for the first time in days and took a step back. "Peter, tell him that we're now on even ground. All is forgiven."

Peter gawked at his fallen companion. "Okay. Just tell me that you won't do that again."

"That's a promise."

*o*o*o*o*

_**Coast, Sha-Miyo Island, Rathill**_

_**Capellan Confederation**_

_**July 5, 3040**_

Mei Hanfan heaved a sigh as she moved her battle-worn _Shadow Hawk _across the island's littered gray beach with the other two members of Viper Lance. For the past few days Jin had gotten used to this game of hide-and-seek with the Red Dragon's men, and so far none of the enemy forces here had caught the Death Commando survivors. Jin steered clear of them and so far had used long-range hit-and-run attacks to keep the enemy away.

But the Death Commandos couldn't go on forever.

"Viper Lance, climb that hill and sweep for enemy contacts," Jin's tense but weary voice croaked on the comm. Mei, Scott, and Viper Three complied and trotted up a rocky hill while the unforgiving Rathill sun watched overhead. From up here Mei scanned the industrial landscape for hostile forces, but only abandoned apartments, junk piles and chemical plants were present.

Mei felt weariness and despair in her heart but not entirely for the reasons one would think. The Death Commandos had survived that second assault against the long-range 'mechs, and after Chen had ejected the enemy force had finally been driven back by Death Commando resolve and discipline.

Still, Chen had been lost and Mei was almost certain that she'd never see him again. She pictured his tough but kind face and felt her throat tighten. Chen. The kind teenager she had met at the Capella War College back in 3029. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Such simpler times.

_No. I can't be distracted, _Mei admonished herself as she climbed back down the hill at Scott's orders. The enemy was still out there _right now_ and she could ill afford to think about what was already done.

It was no use. Chen was probably already dead, and if not, he would be before long. There was no one to help him. What would the terrified populace do for him anyway? The Red Dragon had obviously rounded up the island's inhabitants and kept them on a secure location during this hunting game.

Unbidden, tears leaked down Mei's face as she adjusted her cockpit's controls and moved her _Shadow Hawk _back into formation for more patrolling. For many people, this island would be a place of goodbyes. This was her last campaign with Major Jin as her commanding officer, her last mission as a Death Commando... and she had already lost Chen, the man she trusted her life with. "Goodbye, Chen," she whispered to herself. Then she returned to the mission and pushed that somber topic to the back of her mind.


End file.
